El principio de todo
by hermpotter90
Summary: Sus padres fueron asesinados y él decidio olvidar todo, pero alguien de su pasado quiere que recuerde, lo lograra? o el mundo se destruira? JL Perdón por la tardanza, aca esta el cap 9! Disfrutenlo! Reviews por favor!
1. Chapter 1

La orden del fénix.

Un chico de once años corría por un pasillo del la gran mansión del valle Godric, mientras intentaba ponerse en contacto con sus amigos iba eliminando a todos los encapuchados que encontraba. El chico se detuvo frente a un gran puerta de madera donde entro rápidamente antes de que lo atraparan. Empezó a recorrer la habitación buscando algo en especial hasta que lo encontró, era una espada con diamantes rojos, había pertenecido a su familia y se decía q tenia un gran poder, mientras la contemplaba escucho mucho ruido afuera seguramente ya estarían todos allá afuera esperando que él saliera para matarlo. Se quedo un momento pensando en sus posibilidades eran 50 contra 1 y por mas que tuviera esa espada no podría ganar, sus padres deberían estar muertos al igual que sus hermanas, solo le quedaba una opción, se levanto la manga del brazo derecho y se miro el antebrazo, ahí se podía observar un hermoso tatuaje de un pájaro, para ser mas específicos de un fénix, saco su varita y le dio 3 golpecitos, ahora solo quedaba esperar. Mientras esperaba se puso a recordar como había llegado a esa situación.

Flash Back.

La familia Potter vivía en un pequeño valle alejado del mundo muggle, vivían en una gran mansión donde había espacio suficiente para esta gran familia. Rachel y Robert Potter eran los padres de 5 hijos.

Los más grandes eran mellizos James y Jennifer Potter ambos tenían 11 años el pelo negro y medio desordenado, aunque Jennifer ya lo podía controlar, eran iguales en todo excepto en los ojos. Los de James eran de un color chocolate mientras que los de Jennifer eran azules.

Después de ellos venia Sakura Potter tenia 10 años y tenia el pelo color castaño como su madre al igual que los ojos color chocolate.

La siguiente era Elizabeth Potter o Liz, ella tenia 8 años y era la consentida de James. Era una mezcla entre sus padres, cabello color castaño y ojos azules.

Y la más pequeña era Samanta Potter, tenia apenas 5 años y ya era un dolor de cabeza, tenia el pelo negro y ojos azules.

Ese día había sido muy aburrido ya que había estado lloviendo todo el tiempo y los chicos que no podían ir afuera a volar o a la pileta, se habían quedado en la casa y estaba a punto de comer cuando una explosión los sorprendió.

- rápido vayan a la chimenea y usen la red flu para llegar a lo de su tía díganle que están atacando la casa y cierren la red para que no los persigan, que manden un ejercito de aurores lo mas rápido posible- esas fueron las ultimas ordenes que Robert le dio a James.

James asintió y tomo del brazo a Sam y a Liz, mientras Jennifer agarraba a Sakura y salían corriendo.

Es mejor que nos separemos James, nos vemos en la chimenea de arriba- dijo Jennifer mientras corrían.

Estas loca? Si nos separamos no vamos a llegar a ningún lado- respondió James mientras miraba hacia atrás y distinguía al menos 20 figuras encapuchadas.

Entonces que hacemos?- dijo Sakura- es mejor separarnos así ellos también lo hacen, además nosotros conocemos mejor la casa y sus pasadizos.

Ella tiene razón James- dijo Liz- hagamos así Sam y yo nos vamos por un lado y ustedes 3 por otro y nos encontramos arriba si?

Esta bien- dijo James dándose por vencido sus hermanas siempre ganaban- nos vemos arriba, si alguna tiene algún problema ya sabe que hacer.

Si la orden del fénix al rescate- dijeron todas a coro

Fin del flash back

Así era como se habían separado había sido un idiota, ahora seguramente estarían muertas como él en pocos minutos, miro a la chimenea de la habitación, llegaría la orden a tiempo o moriría. Mientras seguía pensando que hacer una explosión se escucho por toda la habitación, se puso en guardia, y miro a la puerta. Estaba cerrada, entonces sonriendo miro hacia la chimenea, ahí vio a 2 chicas y un chico, las chicas de 11 años con sus varitas y el chico de 10 con una espada.

perdón James si tardamos- dijo una de las chicas que tenia el pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

si perdón lo que pasa es que primero fuimos por Jennifer- dijo la otra chica de pelo negro y ojos grises.

No pasa nada Ashley, como esta Jennifer Katie?- pregunto James alegre de que hayan ido primero con su hermana.

Esta bien en lo de tu tía tiene algunas heridas pero nada grave, de las otras no sabemos nada- respondió

Sakura esta bien, yo fui a ayudarla, pero de Sam y Liz no se nada- dijo el chico tenia el pelo castaño y ojos miel.

Ok gracias Shaoran- James sonrió- están listos para patear traseros de mortifagos?

Si- respondieron todos.

James hizo un movimiento con la varita y la puerta se abrió, como él supuso unos 50 mortifagos estaban esperándolo, los chicos salieron corriendo y empezaron a echar maleficios las chicas mientras que los chicos usaban la espada.

Fueron abriéndose paso como pudieron, atacando y defendiéndose pero eran muchos y cada vez parecía que llegaban más. James no sabia sí iban a poder resistir, se estaban cansando, mientras que los mortifagos estaban en perfectas condiciones. Entonces escucho un grito, y lo supo Liz y Sam estaban en peligro, tenia que llegar como sea. Miro al frente tenia como 20 mortifagos cerrándole el paso, miro a Ashley y a Katie, estaban cansadas pero necesitaba su ayuda con un hechizo que seguramente las dejaría exhaustas y sin poder defenderse, pero él tenia que llegar con sus hermanas. Miro a la Ashley conectando sus ojos con los verdes de ella la chica comprendió y asintió con la cabeza mientras iba a buscar a Katie. James se puso un escudo protector y espero la señal. Las dos chicas se pusieron a su lado y elevaron las varitas, los mortifagos se pusieron en posición de ataque, Shaoran se puso atrás de ellas para defenderlas cuando estuvieran débiles. Era hora, las chicas se miraron 3, 2,1...

- Cegatus- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo que de las varitas salía un rayo de color blanco.

Ambas cayeron al piso y rápidamente Shaoran se puso delante y convoco un hechizo protector.

James corría entre los mortifagos que habían quedado ciegos temporalmente aunque seguían tirando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Logro salir y empezó a correr al cuarto de las chicas, el grito venia de ahí. Subió las escaleras, uso pasadizos, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde. Abrió la puerta y las vio, estaban bien sin ninguna herida, pero cuando los ojos azules de Liz hicieron contacto con los suyos supo que nada estaba bien, corrió hasta la ventana, y miro hacia abajo. Ojala nunca lo hubiera echo su madre estaba muerta, estaba ahí a bajo mientras su padre luchaba con un hombre, un hombre que él conocía muy bien Lord Voldemort. Sintió las lagrimas en sus mejillas al ver caer el cuerpo inerte de su padre al piso y escuchar las risas de él, de su asesino.

¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – James se giro rápidamente con la espada levantada, sus hermanas detrás de él, para ver una chica de su edad. Era pálida , tenia el pelo negro, y unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Al ver esto supo quien era, pero no podía ser, Voldemort nunca había amado a nadie o si. ¿cómo podía tener una hija?

¿qué quieres?- pregunto James tenia que ganar tiempo, porque si ella era su hija, seguramente sabia mucha magia negra, mucha más que él.

¿tu qué crees Potter? Matarte- respondió con una sádica sonrisa en sus labios- matarte como tu padre mato a mi madre.

¿qué?- no podía ser cierto su padre nunca mataría a nadie, nunca lo había echo y eso que él era auror y tenia permiso para hacerlo.

Lo que escuchaste, él la mato y quiero venganza y que mejor que matar a su hijo- dijo soltando un carcajada que a James le erizo los pelo de la nuca.

No lo harás, te venceré- james se puso en guardia y noto como la espada tenia un brillo extraño que antes no tenia.

Eso lo veremos- sonrió y saco su varita.

Ambos se miraban pero ninguno hacia movimientos, entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Shaoran estaba ahí. James sonrió.

llévate a Liz y a Sam a lo de mi tía ya- le ordeno. El chico asintió agarro a las chicas y se fue. Vio como la chica iba a lanzar un maleficio, entonces saco su varita y lo desvió. Ella le miro sorprendida- esto es entre vos y yo.

La chica se puso en posición de ataque.

-empecemos entonces- mientras le lanzaba un maleficio.

James lo esquivo, y lanzo otro ambos esquivaban hasta que ella logro darle y James callo al piso. Ella levanto la varita, James levanto la espada, una maldición roja salió de la varita y dio en la espada. Entonces paso, la espada se puso roja, y un rayo igual o más potente le dio a la chica que cayo en el piso. James se levanto sorprendido mirando la espada. La chica se levanto con dificultad y miro por la ventana, James vio como Voldemort iniciaba la retirada, miro a la chica se iba a ir.

espera- dijo James, que le pasaba- ¿cómo te llamas?

Riddle, Megan Riddle- respondió con una sonrisa ladeada- ¿y tu?

Potter, James Potter- respondiendo igual.

Un gusto James, espero que la próxima vez que no veamos podamos terminar el duelo- dijo antes de desaparecer.

Yo también lo espero, yo también- murmuro en la habitación vacía, antes de irse.

Recorrió la casa, hasta llegar a la chimenea, volvió a abrir la red flu y fue a lo de su tía. Al llegar vio a sus hermanas todas estaban bien físicamente, pero vio la tristeza en sus ojos y supo que ya sabrían lo de sus padres. Las cuatro se levantaron y lo abrazaron. Su tía llego y lo abrazo y le dijo que el director de Hogwarts quería hablar con él y sus hermanas. Todos se dirigieron al comedor, donde había un a persona.

antes que nada, quiero decirles que lamento mucho la perdida de sus padres, ellos eran grandes personas y aurores, siempre pensando en los otros que en ellos mismos, por eso creo que ello hubieran estado de acuerdo con lo que voy hacer. Créanme que esto también me duele, pero no hay otra alternativa. James voy se franco contigo, todo el mundo cree que tus hermanas están muertas y pienso que lo mejor es que sigan creyendo eso, tanto aurores como mortifagos. Se que lo que te voy a pedir va a hacer muy duro, pero es para que tus hermanas puedan seguir con vida. Tengo que separarlos a todos, Sam al ser las más chiquita se quedara con su tía Emily, Liz te iras con Katie, estoy seguro que a su familia le encantara cuidarte, Sakura iras a la China con el señor Li y Jennifer estoy seguro que estarás muy cómoda con la señorita Torres. Todas adoptaran el apellido Torres, para no levantar sospechas, ya que es un apellido muggle. Y tu James te quedaras aquí en el valle Godric bajo mi tutela- termino de decir Albus Dumbledore. Miro la cara de los chicos y supo que iba a tener un problema, James estaba furioso.

Que... ¿quién se cree que es para venir acá, sin avisar, decirnos que lamenta la muerte de nuestros padres, cuando usted pudo haberlo evitado, y encima ahora me dice que tengo que quedarme en la casa en donde ello murieron, mientras que mis hermanas están cada una en un país distinto y hasta en diferentes continentes¿usted esta loco, China? Ellas son mi vida, es lo único que me quedan, y yo las voy a cuidar, usted no va a venir a decirnos que hacer entiende, USTED NO ES NADIE PARA DECIR SOBRE NOSOTROS- termino gritando un muy enojado James

Tienes razón- dijo su tía Emily, haciendo que el chico sonriera- él no es nadie pero yo si, soy su tía y estoy de acuerdo con el plan de Albus-

Los 5 chicos la miraron sorprendidos, pero esta vez no dijeron nada, porque ella era su tía y tenia derechos sobre ello. James vio como el director sacaba 3 trasladadores y les daba 3 golpecitos.

bien primero será Shaoran y Sakura

Te la encargo, cuídala con tu vida Li- dijo un serio James mientras abrazaba a su hermana, para después ver como desaparecía.

Los siguientes son Ashley y Jennifer

Ya sabes Ashley- dijo James, recibiendo un asentimiento de la cabeza castaña, siempre había tenido esa conexión con ella y no era necesario decir muchas palabra. Abraza a su melliza con fuerza, la iba a extrañar, pero sabia que lo más difícil seria despedirse de Liz.

Bueno ya casi terminamos, Katie y Liz- dijo el director.

Liz, mi pequeña, cuídate si - susurro James mientras la abrazaba y la alzaba con lagrimas en los ojos. Y ellas también se fueron y cada una se llevo un pedazo de James.

Es hora de irnos- dijo el profesor mientras le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros. Sam lo abrazo mientras lloraba, no se avía despedido de sus hermanas pero de él si. La abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, miro a su tía y le sonrió, antes de desaparecer con el director.

En el valle Godric.

profesor ¿qué pasara con la orden del fénix?-pregunto el niño una vez que llegaron

¿la orden¿qué es eso?-pregunto el director curioso mirando a James

es un grupo que cree con mi hermanas y Ashley, Katie y Shaoran, yo soy el presidente y tenemos un forma de comunicarnos- respondió el chico orgulloso

estoy impresionado de su talento e inteligencia, pero temo que la orden ha llegado a su fin.

Lo entiendo señor- mientras sacaba su varita y hacia un raro movimiento mientras el director lo miraba extrañado sin saber que había echo. Pero James si sabia, él había camuflado el tatuaje para que pareciera piel, porque iba a pedirle algo al director y no podía hacer fallos y ese tatuaje podría traerle problemas más tarde

Entonces director quiero pedirle una cosa- dijo James mirando al adulto a los ojos por primera vez

¿qué quieres James?

olvidarme de todo, de que tengo hermanas, de lo que paso esta noche, de todo por favor.

Dormirás hasta que empiecen las clases, o sea unas 2 semanas y cuando despiertes no recordaras nada ¿ de acuerdo?

Si, y profesor muchas gracias y perdón por haberle gritado

Esta bien James es normal, ahora cierra los ojos- el chico obedeció- desmaus!-exclamo el profesor, para después agarrar al niño y llevarlo a su habitación- nos veremos pronto James, aunque no recordaras nada. Obliviate!

El director desapareció de ahí sin saber que unos ojos rojos habían observado todo lo que ocurría en la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Acá dejo el cap 2, espero que les guste.**

**Le quiero agradecer a Piby Weasley, por su review, espero que te guste este cap.**

Seis años después...

Un chico de 17 años, con un muy bueno cuerpo, moreno, de pelo negro muy rebelde, ojos color avellana escondidos detrás de unos anteojos, corría rápidamente por la estación de trenes. El chico se llamaba James Potter, y si no se apuraba perdería el tren que lo llevaría al colegio Hogwarts de magia. James con un baúl y una jaula con una lechuza muy ruidosa, cruzo la barrera que separaba el mundo muggle del mágico. Vio un gran tren y se apresuro a subirse, ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era buscar a sus amigos. Mientras caminaba veía a los chicos de primer año despedirse de sus padres, y a los hijos de muggles medio asustados tratando de entrar en un nuevo mundo. Y no puedo evitar que una triste sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, recordaba como él también había estado asustado, como sus padres no habían ido porque estaban muertos, y como él intentaba recordarlos y no podía. Había tenido miedo, miedo de no hacer amigos, de que se burlaran por no poder recordar su infancia, ni a sus padres. Pero al final nada de eso ocurrió, sino que logro hacer un bueno grupo de amigos, tres chicos que estuvieron con él, con los que había recorrido el colegio, hecho bromas, algunas cosas ilegales, y formado el mejor grupo de la historia de Hogwarts: Los Merodeadores.

Flash Back.

Un niño de apenas 11 años caminaba por la estación de trenes, buscando en anden 9 ¾, para comenzar su primer año en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Mientras empujaba el carrito, veía como los muggles iban de un lado para otro, hasta que uno le llamo la atención. Era una niña de su edad y estaba justo delante de la barrera. Era pelirroja y estaba sentada al parecer llorando. A su lado estaban dos adultos que serian sus padres y otra chica un poco más grande que el niño supuso que seria su hermana. Mientras pensaba como hacer para sacarlos de ahí, vio que el padre sostenía un carrito con un baúl y una lechuza muy parecido al suyo. Entonces comprendió, ella era hija de muggles y no sabia como entrar a la plataforma. Tenia que ayudarla, así que despacio se acerco.

-disculpa ¿vas a Hogwarts?- pregunto el pequeño James

-si ¿ tu también?- respondió la niña levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos. Y el tiempo se congelo para James, que sintió como unos ojos verdes, que extrañamente le recordaban a alguien, chocaban con los suyos de color avellana. La niña era preciosa, pelirroja de ojos verdes y algunas pequitas por alrededor de la nariz.

-Si ¿ quieres que te diga como entrar a la barrera 9 ¾?- pregunto una vez que salió del trance. ¿ en donde había visto esos ojos verdes?

-Si por favor, mi nombre es Lilian... Lily Evans- dijo sonriendo- ¿ y tu?

-James Potter, un gusto en conocerte. Mira para ir a la plataforma tienes que atravesar este muro

-¿qué, debe ser una broma. No se si te diste cuenta pero es un muro, es de piedra no se puede atravesar

-claro que se puede, pero si tienes miedo y piensas que vas a chocar es obvio que no podrás entrar. Solo tienes que estar tranquila ¿si?. ¿ vamos?- pregunto ofreciéndole la mano.

La niña que había estado sentada, lo miro desconfiada uno momentos, antes de tomar su mano y levantarse. Se despidió de sus padres y de su hermana, aunque de esta no muy cariñosamente. Luego volvió hacia donde esta James con sus cosas y tomo la mano del chico, que se sorprendió.

-¿vamos?- pregunto con vos temblorosa

-vamos! Y Lily bienvenida al mundo mágico- dijo James antes de correr arrastrando a la chica, a un nuevo mundo. Ambos atravesaron la barrera, y vieron una gran locomotora que se iba llenando de estudiantes. James ayudo a la chica a subir su baúl y subió el suyo para empezar a buscar un vagon. Encontraron uno donde había dos chica, morenas de ojos azules, muy parecidas.

-Hola, soy James Potter y ella Lily Evans¿ podemos sentarnos?

-Mucho gusto, somos Ann y Susan Jefferson- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo soy Ann y ella Susan- dijo la de la derecha

-¿Son gemelas?- pregunto Lily

-podría decirse, aunque creo que somos mellizas mágicas.

-A entonces deben estar por cambiar- dijo James que ante la cara de desconcierto de Lily aclaro- las mellizas mágicas cambian algún rasgo visible a los 11 años para poder diferenciarlas.

-Cumplimos en Octubre, así que pronto nos diferenciaras Lils- dijo Susan sonriendo.

-James creo que había unos chicos de primer año a unos 5 vagones- dijo Ann

-Esta bien gracias por avisar, nos vemos- y salió del compartimiento.

Camino con su baúl mientras contaba, hasta llegar al quinto donde entro y vio a tres chicos. Había dos enfrentados que ahora lo miraban mientras otro miraba por la ventana, el de la derecha tenia el pelo negro azulado y ojos grises, el de frente suyo era medio gordo y tenia el pelo castaño y ojos negros y se parecía a una rata. El que estaba en la ventana tenia el cabello castaño y unos impresionantes ojos dorados.

-hola soy James Potter, voy a primer año¿ puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-Claro, mi nombre es Sirius Black, pero no me juzgues por el apellido no soy como ellos- dijo el de ojos grises rápidamente.

-Soy Peter Pettigrew- dijo el de cara de rata

-¿ y tu?- le pregunto James al que estaba en la ventana que lo miro.

-Lupin, Remus Lupin- respondió haciendo que a James le de una puntada en la cabeza, mientras recordaba que alguien se había presentado así.

-Oye ¿ estas bien?- pregunto Sirius

-Si estoy bien- respondió mientras entraba y acomodaba su baúl antes de sentarse al lado de Sirius.

-e la pasaron hablando hasta llegar al colegio y todos incluidas Lily y la mellizas quedaron en Gryffindor.

Fin del Flash Back

Mientras recordaba eso sus pies lo llevaron al compartimiento que habían usado todos lo años, abrió la puerta y ahí estaban sus tres mejores amigos con 17 años sonriéndole.

-Cornamenta ¿ porque llegaste tan tarde?- pregunto Sirius o Canuto, que había cambiado mucho y ahora tenia un cuerpo muy musculoso por las constantes practicas de Quidditch.

-¿tarde? No es mi culpa que Lunático sea tan puntual y que tu te quedaras en su casa y llegaras súper temprano. Apuesto a que te levantaste a la seis jejejje- dijo James riéndose de la cara de su amigo.

-Hey que quiera llegar a tiempo no es tan malo- se defendió Lunático o Remus, que había dejado de ser el chico callado y tímido, aunque con las chicas todavía lo era.

-Bueno calma, y ¿ como has estado Colagusano? – le pregunto al chico con cara de rata o Peter, que no había cambiado mucho, tal vez había crecido pero más de ancho que de largo.

-Bien James, bien

-Y Cornamenta ¿todavía no has visto a Evans?- pregunto Canuto recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de Remus.

-Lily, no, no la he visto. ¿Tu Remus? dijo como ambos son prefecto

-No James no la vi, y sabes que no me gusta que uses ese tono celoso conmigo. Entre ella y yo no hay nada

-Esta bien, pero admite que cualquiera lo creería ¿o no?- dijo Sirius metiendo la pata.

-Sirius...-siseo amenazante Remus

Tengo que ir al compartimiento de prefectos para ver quienes son los premio anuales, chau- Remus se fue corriendo de ahí antes de que James quisiera matarlo.

-Ve con él Cornamenta

-Si, vuelvo en un rato- dijo James saliendo del compartimiento

- Hey! Remus espérame.

-Apúrate que tengo que pasar a buscar a Lily y vamos a llegar tarde- dijo Remus mientras caminaba rápido, pero se arrepintió enseguida porque decirle a James que la pasaría a buscar y llamarla Lily traía feas consecuencias

-¿ Lily? Pensé que a los merodeadores no los dejaba llamarla por su nombre sino que era Evans a secas.

-Sabes que ella y yo tenemos una amistad desde 5º, solo amistad James

-Bueno lo esta bien, son amigos, pero cuidado Lunático

-Si James ya deja el tema. ¿ Qué harás este años para conquistarla¿ Seguirás el consejo de Sirius de que una mujer no puede andar sola, y la seguirás hasta su habitación como el año pasado? – pregunto Lunático tratando de aguantarse la risa, porque Lily al ver al merodeador en su cuarto le había tirado de todo y echado hechizos de diestra a siniestra. Y el pobre James había terminado con todo el cuerpo cubierto por una extraña cosa verde que le duro un mes.

-Ja ja ja , muy chistoso. No este año cambiare de estrategia- dijo un serio James

-¿ Qué harás?- pregunto curiosos, nunca lo había visto tan serio.

-Olvidarla. Si olvidarla Remus- agrego al ver su cara de desconcierto- estoy harto de que me trate mal, y no crea en mis sentimientos.

-Entonces ¿ qué haces yendo a su compartimiento?

-Voy a ver a Jefferson, a Ann.

-A ¿Ann¿ para qué?

-Celoso Lunático-dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Celoso¿Yo? No, lo que pasa es que no entiendo de que puedes hablar con ella, dijo no tienen nada en común.

-Tenemos muchas más cosas en común de lo que te imaginas.

-¿Sí¿Cómo cuales?

-Mira llegamos¿ es este no?

-No me cambies de tema- dijo Remus en un tono amenazante, pero habían llegado.

Remus abrió la puerta, para encontrarse a 3 chicas, una de ellas, pelirroja, se le tiro encima y empezó a recriminarle de que iban a llegar tarde mientras le contaba algo de sus vacaciones y le preguntaba como habían estado las suyas, todo a la vez. Entonces esta linda pelirroja se fijo en el chico que estaba al lado de Remus, y su sonrisa cambio a una mueca de desagrado.

-Potter ¿ que haces aquí? No eres prefecto, ni tienes nada que hacer aquí, a menos que sea para molestar. Ah y por cierto la respuesta es NO- termino de decir eso para luego agregar con una sonrisa- ¿vamos Remus?

-Si vamos, rápido que llegamos tarde.

Se apresuraron, mientras Lily se preguntaba porque Potter no había respondido con alguna frase arrogante, cuando su llamado la hizo detenerse a la mitad del pasillo. Claro había olvidado que le costaba procesar la información.

-Evans, para que sepas, primero se que no soy prefecto solo acompañaba a Remus, segundo no vine a verte a ti ni a preguntarte si quieres salir, sino que vine a ver a Ann, y tercero de ahora en más si yo no te hablo, no me hables- dijo James en un tono frió.

Lily se quedo estática en el pasillo, mientras miraba al chico, que si antes la veía de manera dulce ahora su mirada era de hielo. Y se sintió mal, porque él tenia razón ni siquiera había hablado y ella ya lo había atacado. Sintió como la mano de Remus la agarraba del brazo para llevarla al compartimiento de prefecto y vio como Potter entro en el suyo.

Compartimiento de las chicas.

-Eso fue genial James, la dejaste con la palabra en la boca- dijo Susan apenas el chico se sentó.

-Gracias Sus, bueno Ann vengo a hablar con vos, y no acepto un no como respuesta- dijo el chico mirando a las mellizas. Al final él había tenido razón y en Octubre de su primer año, las chicas habían cambiado. Sus caras seguían siendo iguales, y sus ojos también de un precioso color azul, la diferencia es que Ann tenia el pelo castaño mientras que Sus lo tenia negro.

-¿qué quieres? Si es por el Quidditch sabes que me niego, yo no se jugar

-no mientas Ann, en los veranos juegas cuando vienen nuestro primos y juegas genial, además de que no entendemos bien por ser mellizas seria genial que estés en el equipo.

-¬¬ Gracias por tu ayuda hermanita

-Ann, Sus tiene razón, sos genial en el Quidditch, están complementadas por ser mellizas, y además es de vida o muerte. Una cazadora se fue.

-¿Qué¿cómo que se fue? No se puede ir.

-Sus calma¿qué paso James?

-Un intercambio o algo así, al parecer va a venir alguien de otro colegio pero no estoy seguro. Lo que se es que no tenemos equipo y que te necesitamos por favor Ann.

-Déjame pensarlo ¿si? Nos vemos el Viernes en el campo de Quidditch y te dijo.

-Gracias, te adoro Ann- dijo James mientras se levanta y la abrazaba y la chica intentaba no morir ahogada en el abrazo de oso.

-James no puedo respirar.

Entonces escucharon unas voces, una de chica, una chica muy enojada, y otra de chico que intentaba calmarla. Se abrió la puerta, y ahí estaban Lily y Remus, que se quedaron de piedra al ver James y Ann abrazados.

-¿Qué paso¿qué festejan?- pregunto Lunático con el seño fruncido.

-Nada- dijo James antes de que Susan contestara, recibiendo una mirada confusa de las mellizas.

-Es una sorpresa. ¿ nos vamos Remus? Sirius debe estar esperándonos.

-Claro- y salieron del compartimiento.

-¿qué paso¿por qué Evans estaba tan alterada?

-Oh no es nada, lo que pasa es que McGonagall no nos dijo quien son los premios anuales, parece que es una sorpresa, hablando de eso ¿Ann y tu tienen una sorpresa?- pregunto en un tono peligroso

-Remus no creerás que Ann y yo tenemos algo o si?

-Vos crees que entre Lily y yo hay algo, así que seria lo mismo

-No hay nada somos amigos, apurémonos antes de que Sirius salga a buscarnos.

Unas horas después...llegaron a Hogwarts.

**Hola!**

**Bueno acá esta el segundo cap espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y llegan a Hogwarts**

**¿ que pasara?**

**¿quién es la misteriosa chica de intercambio?**

**¿ James y Ann¿ Remus y Lily?**

**Ann y el Quidditch ¿compatibles?**

**Por favor dejen REVIEWS y más pronto actualizo**

**Nos vemos en el 3º cap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Bueno acá esta el tercer capitulo. Espero que les guste.**

**Las respuestas a los reviews están al final, y muchas gracias a los que me escribieron. Espero recibir más. En el otro cap al fina me equivoque y en vez de poner que llegaron a Hogwarts, era en realidad que llegaron a Hogsmeade.**

_**Esos ojos verdes.**_

Llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, donde vieron como todos lo años lo carruajes que los llevarían al castillo.

-oigan chicos ¿no creen que nos olvidamos de saludar a alguien en el viaje?- pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando a un chico de nariz ganchuda que vestía una túnica de Slytherin. Los merodeadores se miraron e intercambiaron miradas cómplices aunque Remus no estaba muy seguro.

-Bien Colagusano vigila que no venga Evans

-Si Sirius- y se fue de ahí

-Y que dicen la piel, el pelo o todo?- pregunto James

-Todo

-Sirius no empecemos como el año pasado, estuvimos castigados dos meses, solo la piel- dijo Remus

-Esta bien, verde, amarilla o con los colores de Gryffindor?

-Hagamos algo todos piensen como quieren que quede y a la cuenta de tres lanzamos los hechizos si?- dijo James mirando como Peter se ponía pálido, y eso indicaba que Evans se acercaba- rápido no hay tiempo. 1, 2, 3 ya!

Tres rayos de distintos colores salieron disparados hacia el Slytherin, que empezó a flotar y a dar vueltas en el aire, mientras una luz lo rodeaba. Al caer todo el mundo puedo ver como la piel cetrina de Severus Snape, o Quejicus, tenia los colores de Gryffindor, el pelo era de un color verde chillón y parecía que le caía grasa, de la nariz le colgaba algo viscoso, medio raro, y estaba vestido de mujer, dejando ver sus piernas flacas y pálidas. Todo el mundo estallo en carcajadas y el chico dirigió sus ojos negros hacia James mirándolo con odio. El chico le respondió de igual forma y sonriéndole arrogantemente hasta que un grito lo hizo girar.

-Potter y Black¿que creen que hacen? 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor- una pelirroja histérica llego hasta ellos, seguida por las mellizas que intentaban contener la risa y un Peter muy miedoso atrás.

-Lily...- empezó a decir Remus intentando calmarla.

-Lily nada Remus. Se supone que eres prefecto y que tienes que detenerlos no hacer bromas con ellos.

-Calma Evans, es solo una broma y Snape esta acostumbrado. Siempre comenzamos el año así.

-Black, mejor cállate si no quieres perder más puntos.

-Evans acabamos de empezar el año y todavía no hay puntos para sacar, que quieres mujer? Que empecemos el año con menos 20 puntos?

-Si Potter quiero eso, para ver si aprenden a comportarse. Ahora suban a un carruaje y vayan al colegio.

Los merodeadores le dirigieron una ultima mirada antes de subirse a uno.

-Esa Evans esta completamente loca no James?- pregunto el ojigris.

-No se si loca Canuto, pero bajarnos 20 puntos cuando ni comenzó el año...

-Dejen de hablar de eso y miren el castillo-dijo Remus.

-Será la ultima vez que vengamos a Hogwarts- dijo James mirando el castillo con ojos melancólicos.

-Si, lo voy a extrañar, es como un segundo hogar.

-Exacto, por eso hay que hacerle una gran despedida- dijo Cornamenta con una sonrisa maliciosa- pero eso será a fin de año. Por ahora ocupémonos de McGonagall.

-Chicos, se que desde 5º año les dijo lo mismo y nunca me hacen caso pero bueh... por favor este año compórtense y no hagan tantas travesura.

-Si Lunático- dijeron los tres a la vez sonriendo, haciendo que Remus suspirase.

Llegaron a Hogwarts y fueron a sus puestos de siempre. Esperaban que la selección pasara rápido porque tenían mucha hambre, pero eran muchos chicos de primero y además se tenia que nombrar el premio anual, y James sabia que llegaría la chica de intercambio así que tardarían en comer.

-Bienvenido una vez más a Hogwarts- comenzó como todos los años su discurso, el director Albus Dumbledore- antes que nada demos la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos que para ganar tiempo han llegado antes que ustedes y ya fueron seleccionados por favor tomen asiento.

Todos los alumnos de primer año ante la mirada sorprendida de todo el colegio fue a sentarse. ¿Qué pasaba¿Por qué el director hacia eso?

-Bien ahora pasemos a asuntos más importantes. Este año tendremos una nueva estudiante, ella viene de Estado Unidos, y cursara el 7º año. Démosle la bienvenida a la señorita...

**Y les gusto el cap?**

**Es medio corto lo se pero bueh... no había mucha inspiración para seguir.**

**¿ quien será la chica¿en que casa estará? Acepto ofertas, aunque ya tengo una idea. Mejor sigo con la historia no?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Bien ahora pasemos a asuntos más importantes. Este año tendremos una nueva estudiante, ella viene de Estado Unidos, y cursara el 7º año. Démosle la bienvenida a la señorita...Ashley Torres.

Una preciosa chica atravesó las puertas del gran comedor dejando a todos los chicos de colegio en un estado de embobamiento total. La chica no era muy alta sino normal, tenia un cuerpo espectacular. Una cascada de rizos castaños le caia hasta antes de la mitad de la espalda, pero lo que más les impresiono, o por lo menos a James, fueron sus ojos, de color verdes, esos ojos verdes muy parecido a los de cierta chica pelirroja que miraba a la nueva con el seño fruncido.

-Bien señorita Torres-empezó Dumbledore sacando a todo el mundo de sus fantasías- siéntese y póngase el sobrero.

La chica lo hizo y espero. Todo el mundo cruzaba los dedos para que le tocara en su casa, hasta que luego de unos 10 minutos el sobrero decidió.

-RAVENCLAW-exclamo, haciendo que esa mesa estallara en aplausos. Eric Mcnight le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a todos los merodeadores pero en especial a James. Desde el primer curso habían competido en todo desde el Quidditch hasta quien era el primero en conquistar a Lily Evans. Por supuesto James le ganaba en todo, menos en una cosa con nombre y apellido. Y ahora parecía que competirían por otra chica, la nueva. Pero parecía que para nuestro merodeador de ojos avellanas no era un juego. Se había quedado como atontado mirándola, su pelo castaño, y sus ojos verdes, esos ojos que le recordaban a alguien y no era a Lily Evans, era alguien más antiguo, de ese pasado que no podía recordar. Esa chica lo atraía tanto o más que Evans, esa chica tenia un misterio que él resolvería. Esa chica tenia algo que a él le faltaba e iba averiguar que era.

- Bien, ahora antes de cenar, tengo dos cosas que comunicar. La primera es quienes son los premios anuales y la segunda es una sorpresa. Bueno como todos saben, por lo general todos los años se elige a un premio anual que pertenece al 7º curso, pero este año haremos una excepción y elegiremos a dos. Por favor cuando los nombre vengan aquí así les entregamos sus placas. Son una chica y un chico ambos de la casa Gryffindor. Por favor pasen al frente la señorita Evans y el señor Potter.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio. ¿Potter premio anual¿El chico más revoltoso del colegio? No podía ser, Dumbledore se había vuelto loco de verdad.

-Señores estamos esperando- dijo amablemente el director. Lily se levanto todavía sorprendida de que Potter seria su compañero, mientras que James todavía no reaccionaba. Un empujón de Sirius lo hizo pararse e ir al frente a recibir su placa.

-Felicidades a los dos- y en un susurro el director le dijo a James.- tus padres estarían orgullosos de vos.

Gracias – dijeron los chicos mientras sonreían y volvían a sus asientos.

-Bien el segundo punto, es que habrá un torneo internacional de Quidditch, donde competirán varias escuelas de distintos países, Estados Unidos, Francia, China. Las escuelas llegaran en noviembre, así que tenemos dos meses para entrenar el equipo que nos representara. Los profesores y yo estuvimos evaluando los resultados de estos últimos siete años para elegir al equipo y hemos llegado a la conclusión que le mejor equipo es el de Gryffindor.- la mesa estallo en aplausos- momento, momento, es le mejor equipo pero esta incompleto. Con la llegada de esta nueva alumna una de las cazadoras del equipo se fue así que tendremos que elegir a otro equipo o poner una cazadora de otra casa- termino de decir el director mirando a James que era le capitán- Señor Potter usted decide.

-Señor ya tengo a quien reemplazara a la cazadora, no se preocupe no defraudaremos al colegio- dijo James, mientras miraba a Ann que asentía con la cabeza.

-Bien en ese caso, quiero verte mañana en mi despacho para que me digas el equipo. Y ahora a comer!

Los platos se llenaron y todos los estudiantes empezaron a comer. James comía y charlaba sobre torneo de Quidditch y de cómo tenían que hacer para ganar con el resto de los merodeadores. Pero sus amigos notaban que no estaba muy concentrado en eso sino que a cada rato giraba la cabeza para observar a la nueva con una mirada tierna que solo reservaba para Evans. Y eso les preocupo.

-oye Lunático, no crees que Cornamenta se olvide de Evans y empiece con la nueva o si?

-No se pero por como la mira creo que si, aunque no es una mirada de amor sino más bien de curiosidad o como si la conociera.

-Conocerla? De donde? No creo que la conozca, nadie olvida mencionar si conoció a una preciosidad como esa.

-Es muy raro, pero creo que ella lo conoce, lo miro como si se hubieran visto antes y como si esperara que James se levantara y la saludara.

-Creo que la falta de chocolate te esta afectando el cerebro, mira ahí hay torta come un poco, a ver si dejas de decir tantas tonterías.

Terminaron de comer y fueron hasta la sala común, aunque James casi se come una columna por estar mirando a cierta Ravenclaw. Llegaron a la sala común y cada uno fue a su habitación. Los chicos saludaron a las chicas, aunque cierto azabache no saludo a cierta colorina como siempre y eso la dejo medio confundida. El pelinegro se tiro en su cama y quedo dormido enseguida dispuesto a soñar con esos ojos verdes.

Mientras que nuestra pelirroja se estaba rompiendo la cabeza, mientras pensaba sobre la actitud de Jam...Potter.

Pensamiento de Lily.

" por que a mi? Yo siempre quise que me dejara en paz, y porque ahora que lo hace estoy tan triste. Por que extraño el beso que todos los años me da antes de ir a dormir deseándome un buen año? Por que? O sea es Potter, es un arrogante y presumido, que se burla de todo el mundo, y que es premio anual. Como puede ser premio anual? Es tan irresponsable, aunque el año pasado no tanto, pero seguro fue Remus que lo obligo, aunque Black siguió igual. Basta Lily tienes que dejar de pensar en esto, no puedo dormir y encima pienso en Potter. Y esa chica nueva, esa tal Torres. Quien se cree que es? Por que Potter le miraba como un bobo? Ni que fuera tan linda. ¿Celosa, Evans?-le pregunto una voz parecida a la de Potter- celosa? Yo? De que? Tal vez de que James dejo de mirarte especial, y ese brillo lo trasmitió a la nueva chica. Hay ya cállate, mejor vamos a dormir que mañana empiezan las clases bien temprano."

Y así Lily y su conciencia, al igual que James y sus ojos verdes, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras que en la sala común de Ravenclaw, una preciosa castaña lloraba amargamente.

-tan rápido nos olvidaste James? A mi, a tus hermanas? Acaso Megan tenia razón y querías olvidarte de nosotras? Porque?- se pregunto antes de caer también en un sueño profundo, preparándose para el duro año que le esperaba mientras murmuraba dormida- yo te haré recordar, yo lo haré.

**Hola!**

**Bueno termine el cap 3. Los pensamientos van en comillas me olvide de ponerlo arriba.**

**Que les pareció?**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Piby Weasley: gracias por tu comentario, y espero que se te hayan aclarado las dudas de los ojos verdes. Espero que te haya gustado este cap y que me mandes tu comentario.**

**Aurora-chan: tus disculpas están aceptada y me gusto mucho tu comentario. Al principio iba a poner una de tus ideas pero al final decidí cambiar y que todavía no aparecieran esos personajes, pero más adelante capaz alguna viene. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Adelantos:**

**Comienzan las clases y veremos como es el primer encuentro entre Lily y Ashley.**

**Veremos la "cita" de James y Ann.**

**La primer conversación de Cornamenta y Ashley.**

**¿Megan y Ashley?**

**Y mucho más.**

**Ya saben mientras más REVIEWS manden, más rápido actualizo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Volví después de un mes mas o menos. Pido disculpas a los que estaban siguiendo la historia pero tengo buenas excusas. Tenia unas cuantas materias bajas y las tuve que levantar antes de la vacaciones, después me fui de vacaciones y después de enferme y estuve en cama, si la compu la tuviera en el cuarto hubiera seguido escribiendo pero no esta. Así que no pude, pero ahora que estoy mejor termine el 4 cap y ya empecé con el 5.

**Bueno espero que les guste es capitulo.**

**Los pensamientos van entre "".**

**No los entretengo más y los dejo que lean.**

_**Entre hechizos, pensamientos y secuestros.**_

Cuatro chico corrían desesperados por los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts. Se habían quedado dormidos y llegarían tarde al primer día de clase, no es que les importara, por lo menos a tres de ellos, pero el otro era prefecto y según él tenia que llegar a tiempo. Por eso ahora iban a toda velocidad cuando vieron salir a cuatro chicas del gran comedor. Tres de ellas hablaban animadamente, se habían levantado temprano y se dirigían hacia su primera clase. La otra chica caminaba leyendo el horario y viendo a donde tenia su primera clase. Y sucedió lo inevitable estas chicas que estaban atentas en sus cosas, y estos cuatro adorables chicos ( n/a: excepto la rata asquerosa) que corrían como si el mismísimo Voldemort los persiguiera chocaron.

-Potter!- grito una pelirroja.

-Black!- dijo una pelinegra.

-¿Estas bien Remus?- Pregunto una castaña con una linda sonrisa.

Expliquemos la situación. Efectivamente los chicos había chocado con las chicas y eran una montaña donde la base eran las chicas. Arriba de ellas esta un merodeador y el tonto (Peter) estaba arriba de todo, mientras que de la cuarta chica no había ni rastro.

-Colagusano sal de encima- se quejo Canuto.

-Si ya voy

-Apúrate- dijo Susan de mal humor.

-Uh¿ la pequeña Jefferson esta de mal humor?- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si Black, tienes algún problema?

-Peter apúrate- pidió Remus que estaba arriba de Ann muy cerca de ella y estaba a punto de cometer una locura.

Después de que Peter lograra conectar sus neuronas, o de conseguirlas, pudo bajar. Los chicos las ayudaron a levantar, en realidad solo dos, ya que James se había acercado a la cuarta chica, una castaña que al parecer se había doblado el tobillo y no se podía parar.

-Disculpa, yo te empuje. ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo mientras le daba la mano para ayudarse a levantar.

-Estoy bien, aunque creo que me doble el tobillo-dijo mientras agarraba su mano y levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

Y el tiempo se detuvo, mientras unos ojos verdes chocaban con unos avellanas. James Potter se quedo sorprendido, sus ojos eran preciosos, ella era preciosa. Esa chica tenia que ser suya. Mientras que Ashley Torres lo miraba anonada. Ella pensó que se encontraría con James pero no tan pronto, ni tan de repente. Sintió como se mareaba de la emoción por verlo de nuevo, cuando noto unas manos firmes alrededor de su cintura impidiendo que se volviera a caer.

-Perdón, enserio. ¿queres que te acompañe al la enfermería?- pregunto el merodeador mirándola con ternura y preocupación, y sonriéndole tiernamente.

-No, no creo que se necesario. Solo es una torcedura- dijo Ashley mientras le correspondía la sonrisa.

-Nosotras también estamos bien, por si te interesa- dijo Ann

-Si me interesa Annie¿cómo están?

-No te importa Potter.

-En realidad le preguntaba a Ann y a Sus, no a ti Evans- dijo mirándola fríamente, para luego dirigirse respetuosamente a Ashley- ¿segura que no quieres ir a la enfermería?-

-Si estoy bien, eh... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-James Potter, pero dime James

-Oh! el premio anual. Felicitaciones- y le dedico una sonrisa, que lo dijo embobado.

-Gracias. Bueno mejor voy a ver si quedo algo para desayunar antes de ir a clase, nos vemos Torres.

-Si yo voy a clase. Y dime Ashley.

Mientras los merodeadores restantes y las chicas sentían como si no existieran, y aunque a las mellizas le parecía divertido ver a James actuar como un caballero, a cierta pelirroja le hervía la sangre. Y sus amigos simplemente estaban preocupados, esperaban que esta chica no lo rechazara y si lo hacia que no fuera tan cruel como Lily. Pero al parecer como habían estado hablando y como ella le había sonreído, quizás el rechazo no llegara.

-Remus- dijo Ann- toma, te guarde algo de chocolate. A ti también Sirius pero el tuyo lo tiene Sus.

-Jefferson dame mi chocolate-dijo Sirius dejando de ver a James y girándose para mirar a Sus.

-Ah era tuyo, que pena Black pero me lo comí, sabes estaba muy rico.

-No estoy para bromas, tengo hambre, no dormí mucho así que quiero mi chocolate. Damelo- exigió Canuto.

-Ya te lo dije me lo comí, ahora déjame en paz.

-Ann, tu hermana se comió mi chocolate- dijo Sirius con la voz de un niño pequeño y carita de perrito tierno.

S-irius no hagas esa cara. Ahh! esta bien. Sus dale su chocolate.

-Pero ya me lo comí, no se lo puedo dar- imitando al merodeador, pero con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ay, dejen de comportarse como niños. Sirius eres un mago y tu Sus ya no tienes cinco años. Accio chocolate- dijo con voz cansada, apuntando a la mochila de su hermana de donde salió una tableta de chocolate que Sirius atrapo en el aire.

-Chocolate, chocolate!

-Que tal si vamos a clase?- pregunto un Remus mejorado después de haber comido su tableta- creo que estamos llegando tarde, aunque es encantamientos con Ravenclaw.

Ante estas palabras dos personas reaccionaron como si tuvieran un resorte. Al según Remus y Sirius se vieron arrastrados por James, mientras que Lily hacia lo mismo con sus amigas. Y es que encantamientos es la materia preferida de Lily, y en Ravenclaw, esta la nueva chica de James. Ambos grupos llegaron a tiempo.

Clase de encantamientos.

Luego de una pequeña discusión entre Lily y James, por lo poco caballeroso que era el chico a pasar primero y empujarlas y un par de gritos, se pusieron en orden contra la pared. En ese tiempo al profesor Flitwick le gustaba poner a sus alumnos en parejas para que trabajaran todo el año. Siempre las chicas y los merodeadores habían aceptado ese modo excepto el año pasado, donde Lily estuvo con James y Sirius con Susan. Con Remus y Ann no hubo problema porque ambos se llevaban, pero los otros cuatro era otra cosa, y todas las clases salían castigados.

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo año- dijo el profesor Flitwick- bueno este año las parejas van a ser las mismas que el año pasado. Señor Potter le agradecería que en mi clase no ande diciendo insultos ni cosas por el estilo, y si tendrá que estar con la señorita Evans de nuevo- dijo antes de que James pudiera abrir la boca- bueno todos acomódense.

Los alumnos empezaron a buscar a sus parejas para sentarse. La clase quedo así (solo voy a poner a los merodeadores y a las chicas y dos Ravenclaw):

Ann y Remus quedaron delante de todo, detrás de ellos estaban James y Lily y más detrás Sus y Sirius, por últimos estaba Peter con un Ranvenclaw. A la derecha de Lily estaba sentado Eric Mcnight con su compañero. Una vez todos ubicados una dulce voz sonó en el lugar.

-Disculpe profesor, pero soy nueva y no tengo pareja.

-Ah! Si perdón señorita Torres me había olvidado. Mmm...- dijo mientras miraba pensativo a las parejas para ver cual se convertiría en trío- bien siéntese con el señor Potter y la señorita Evans, estoy seguro que se adaptara bien.

-Esta bien, gracias profesor- dijo Ashley educadamente mientras se dirigía hacia su lugar y pensaba " no puede ser el primer día y me lo encuentro en el desayuno, y ahora seré su pareja el resto del año en encantamientos. Si mi suerte sigue así podré hacer que recuerde quien soy mucho más rápido."

-Siéntate aquí Ashley, yo apareceré otra silla para mi- dijo educadamente James cuando ella llego a la mesa.

-Gracias.

Ante esta muestra de caballerosidad Lily frunció el seño pero prefirió ignorar el malestar en el estomago y las ganas de arrancarle el pelo a la castaña que tenia al lado para prestarle atención al profesor.

- Bien como este es el ultimo año, ustedes saben que el nivel de exigencia en todas las materias aumentara. Y como encantamientos es una materia complicada y este año tenemos muchos temas, empezare con el más difícil- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa mientras sus estudiantes pensaban a quien en su sano juicio empezaría con el ultimo tema del año y el más difícil al principio- bien entonces veremos los hechizos Vitelius. ¿Alguien puede decirme que son?- pregunto.

Dos manos se alzaron rápidamente, una pelirroja y una castaña ambas sentadas en la misma mesa y con ojos verdes. James miro sorprendido a Ashley, que Evans supiera la respuesta era normal, pero que la chica nueva la supiera y quisiera contestar era un posible caso de ratón de biblioteca, no es que a él le importaría si ¿se había fijado en la pelirroja, no? No es que Lily fuera un ratón de biblioteca, pero había que admitir que leía mucho y que varias tardes se pasaba por ahí. "Genial las dos chicas que me gustan son estudiosas, pero no creo que si Ashley me rechaza se tan cruel como Lily, espero."

-señorita Torres.

-Los hechizos Vitelius, son hechizos por lo general defensivos que permiten dejar al enemigo débil o fuera de combate durante un tiempo. El problema como su nombre lo dice es que absorbe mucha fuerza vital del que lo usa, por eso si lo realizas mal quedas débil y tu contrincante puede atacarte, pero si lo usas bien aunque también estas débil el enemigo también lo estará.

-Excelente 10 puntos para Ravenclaw!- dijo Flitwick, mientras miraba a su nueva alumna con orgullo- bien el primer hechizo que veremos es el Cegatus. Les daré un conejo a cada uno y practicaran, no espero que les salga a la primera porque es complicado, por eso trabajaremos varias clases en esto.

Con un movimiento de la varita un montón de conejos pasaron volando por encima de la clase y se posaron frente a los alumnos. James que tenia al lado a Lily miro maliciosamente su conejo. "¿ que pasaría si el conejo de Evans se convirtiera en una rata gigante?"eso pensaba mientras intentaba recordar el hechizo, pero después vio a Ashley y " y si ella se asusta, no mejor molesto otro día a Evans y ahora le muestro que soy un estudiante responsable." Mientras tanto a su lado Lily tenia problemas, no le salía el encantamiento y no sabia porque, estaba haciendo todo correctamente, miro a su izquierda y vio como de la varita de Torres salía una pequeña luz blanca que daba en el conejo.

-Miren todos la señorita Torres lo hizo, muy bien 20 puntos para Ravenclaw!-dijo un alegre profesor Flitwick.

-Genial Ashley ¿cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto un sorprendido James.

-No se, hice el movimiento y me concentre- respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

James le volvió a sonreír antes de tirarle una notita a Ann que estaba delante suyo. Remus miro curioso sin que Ann se enterara, mientras que Lily también miraba pero más disimuladamente.

J: Ann ¿podemos vernos hoy a la tarde en el lago?"

A¿Hoy¿A que hora?"

J: A las 4¿podes? Es importante. Tu sabes sobre la sorpresa."

A: Oh! James en la cena dije que si pero en realidad no se dame tiempo, la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Iba a decirte que no directo pero con esto no se.

J: Por favor Ann, te necesito. Veámonos hoy a la tarde y prometo convencerte para que digas que si.

A: James... no se. Esta bien hoy a las 4 en el lago, no llegues tarde.

J: No lo haré, gracias Ann. Te adoro, si no estuviéramos en clase te daría un abrazo de oso.

A: No por favor la ultima vez casi me matas.

J: Eh! No es para tanto. Por cierto ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

A: Bien re lindas fuimos a Francia, y estuvo todo muy lindo. Después unas semanas antes de empezar las clases vino Lily y la pasamos súper bien. ¿vos?

J: Bien, jugué al Quidditch, me junte con Sirius y Remus. Y bueno una semana antes de clases tu sabes.

A: Oh si perdón por preguntar.

J: No esta bien, dijo pasaron seis años ya esta superado.

A: Les diste mis saludos.

J: Siempre se los doy, aunque no saben quien sos.

A¿cómo es eso? No me presentaste .

J: Si lo hice, les dije que sos mi súper gran amiga Ann jejeje,

A: Bueno creo que tendría que volver a intentar dejar ciego a mi conejo. ¿vos pudiste?

J: No, bueno en realidad no lo intente, debería empezar a trabajar. Bueno princesa, besitos nos vemos en la próxima clase, y ¿por qué no me guardaste chocolate como a Canuto y Lunático? 

A: Si te guarde, pero estabas ocupado en cierta Ravenclaw y cuando te lo iba a dar te fuiste corriendo a esta clase. ¿princesa¿Desde cuando me dices así?

J¿te molesta?

A: No, solo me pareció raro.

J: Ok. Bueno seguí con el ejercicio. Hoy a las 4 en el lago

A :Si nos vemos a la tarde.

Diezminutos después de que terminara esta interesante conversación sonó el timbre todos se levantaron y después de entregar su conejo salieron. Los merodeadores se dirigieron a las cocinas a comer algo antes de su siguiente clase. Caminaban en silencio cosa rara en ellos. Peter, no es que estuviera callado sino que su compañero, en vez de decirle que se calle amablemente le había lanzado un hechizo para dejarlo mudo. Sirius andaba pensativo, porque en la clase no había discutido como siempre son Jefferson sino que se habían llevado bien. En realidad se habían ignorado, y eso le había dado la oportunidad al merodeador se observar a la chica, y darse cuenta de que era linda. Por eso ahora tenia un matete en la cabeza, pensando desde cuando Susan- soy- la- única- que- no- le- hace- caso- a- Black-la- que- le- hace- bromas- y- lo- deja- en- ridículo- Jefferson, se había convertido en Susan- linda- Jefferson. Remus estaba enfurruñado porque después de haber leído la conversación se daba cuenta de que James y Ann tenían más cosas en común de lo que él había pensado, además James la había llamado princesa "¿que clase de amigo tenia tanta confianza como para llamarla así? Él seguro no. Tengo que averiguar de donde nace tanta confianza y que sorpresa tienen que preparar esta tarde."

Y James estaba en una nube ajeno a todo. Estaba feliz."Si estoy feliz, todo esta saliendo bien. Ann se unirá al equipo se Quidditch y ganaremos el torneo. Evans aunque me cuesta, estoy logrando ignorarla y tratarla fríamente. Y con Ashley parece ir todo bien, creo que le cause una buena impresión, y capaz puedo llegar a ser su amigo y después algo más. Si pero tengo que seguir con esta actitud de niño bueno, aunque una broma a Quejicus en pociones no haría nada jejejeje."

Mientras que al otro lado del castillo, o más lejos se hallaban las chicas que también estaban metidas en sus pensamientos. Susan pensaba "¿Qué le pasaba¿por qué no me molesto toda la clase como lo hace siempre? Es más creo que se me quedo mirando medio atontado, un minuto Black me estaba mirando, eso significa que si me miro como si yo fuera una chica estoy entrando en su lista de conquista. Si! Yupi! Ahhhhhhh! El estúpido egocéntrico de Black quiere salir conmigo, no Sus respira seguro es otra de sus bromas. Además si me pide le dijo que no y listo. Es fácil, no, simple y sencillo. No puedo salir con él, aunque seas lindo simpático con un supercuerpo y una supersonrisa. No Sus basta, hablas como una de sus fan. Si me pregunta le dijo que no y punto."

Ann, como su melliza también pensaba, pero ella en dos merodeadores." ¿James o Remus¿Cornamenta o Lunático¿A quien voy a elegir? Vamos Ann piensa en cual de los dos a hecho más por vos, piensa. Bueno empecemos por Remus, él es muy amable y bueno conmigo, siempre me ayuda en las materias que estoy floja o cuando tengo algún problema sentimental, pero James... James es James y siempre estuvo conmigo en todo y yo con él. Él confió en mi cosas que nunca le dijo a nadie y yo también, además el sabe lo que me esta haciendo elegir y nunca lo haría a menos que fuera importante y el equipo de Quidditch también me necesita y Gryffindor y el colegio. Ya esta le diré que si a James y tendré que rechazar a Remus."

Mientras que Lily caminaba con el seño fruncido y respiraba fuertemente." ¿Quién se cree que es esa nueva¿ Cómo se atreve a hacerse la sabelotodo en encantamientos, en mi materia preferida? Y le salió el hechizo, bueno a mi también me habría salido y no hubiera tenido a Potter al lado lanzándole miradas tiernas a la Ravenclaw y notitas a Ann. ¿Princesa¿Ann princesa¿Y ella? A ella nunca le había dicho princesa, además ¿desde cuando Ann, su amiga, tenia tanta confianza con Potter? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Quiero gritar. Contrólate Lily, respira y cuenta hasta 10. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7... esto no me calma. Es que no puedo creer que Potter me haya olvidado tan rápido y ya tenga otra chica en la mira y además tenga una gran amistad con Ann. Es mucho para el primer día de clases."

-Disculpen- dijo una voz sacando de sus pensamientos a las tres chicas, era Ashley Torres- alguna de ustedes me pueden decir como llego al salón de DCAO.

-Si claro- respondió Ann, mientras veía la mirada despectiva que le dirigía la pelirroja a la chica- pero te tendríamos que llevar y llegaríamos tarde a clase, podemos llevarte hasta una escalera y de ahí podrías ver si encuentras otro guía. ¿Te parece?

-Si claro...

-No será necesario, yo puedo acompañarla bella damisela.- dijo James que venia con lo chicos y había escuchado la conversación entre las chicas- claro si usted quiere.

-Estaré encantada, pero James llegaras tarde a clase por mi culpa.

-Un tarde no hará nada, además serás mi excusa. Un premio anual cumpliendo su nivel de premio anual-dijo James con una graciosas reverencia.

-Hablando de eso ¿ donde estabas hoy a la mañana cuando había que darles las indicaciones a los prefectos Potter?-pregunto una ofuscada Lily, al ver como James trataba a la nueva.

-Estaba con Dumbledore, que si mal lo recuerdo me pidió que fuera a su despacho a entregar la lista de los jugadores- dijo Cornamenta sin mirarla- por cierto Ann ¿podemos pasar lo de esta tarde para mañana?- dijo poniendo carita de perrito tierno

-Si James no te preocupes- contesto Ann con un sonrisa.

-Bueno entonces me retiro con esta dulce señorita para dirigirla hacia su clase-dijo el moreno mientras le ofrecía el brazo, que Ashley aceptaba y se dirigían hacia la escalera.

-Bueno vamos que llegaremos tarde y nos bajaran punto- dijo Remus.

-No creo que Slughorn nos baje puntos si vamos con Lily, como ella es su preferida.- tercio Sirius, mientras todos caminaban había las mazmorras.

-Yo no soy su preferida Black.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con este energúmeno. El tipo ese tiene preferencia contigo Lils.

-Sus tu también, a ver si les queda claro no soy su preferida.

-Lo que tu digas Evans.

-Ahg, son insoportables!-exclamo la colorina mientras adelantaba el paso y se perdía en el pasillo.

-Vamos rápido así la alcanzamos y entramos con ella.- dijo Sirius mientras todos asentían y apuraban el paso.

-Remus- dijo una castaña tímidamente. "Vamos Ann, tu puedes, mientras más rápido le digas que no más fácil es."

-Si¿qué pasa?

-¿Podemos vernos hoy a la tarde en el lago, tipo cinco?

-Claro¿para que?

-Tengo que decirte algo-"que tendría que habértelo dicho ahora y no alargarlo más".

-Ok, ahora apurémonos que tu hermana y Sirius nos llevan mucha ventaja- dijo Remus con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

Mientras tanto unos pisos más arriba un pelinegro y una castaña caminaban tranquilamente.

-James¿estas seguro que es por acá?- pregunto Ashley, porque habían subido como 3 pisos y ella estaba segura que esa castaña le había dicho solo un piso más arriba.

-Si no te preocupes ya estamos llegando.

-La verdad es que no creo que estemos yendo bien, por lo que esa chica me dijo serian dos pisos más abajo.

-Mmm... esta bien me atrapaste- dijo James con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿a dónde me estas llevando?-pregunto dudosa la castaña.

-Señorita Torres usted esta oficialmente secuestrada por este caballero y perderá todas las clases del día.

-¿qué? James si esto es una broma no es graciosa. En serio quiero ir a clases James, llévame- dijo la chica desesperada, ella era responsable y era nueva no podía empezar así el año. Además no le gustaba el lugar en donde estaban, James pareció notarlo porque la abrazo.

-Tranquila, solo quiero ir a un lugar tranquilo para hablar y conocernos más, prometo conseguirte los mejores apuntes para que puedas copiarlo ¿si?-pregunto el merodeador poniendo carita de perrito tierno.

-Esta bien. ¿a dónde vamos?

-A un jardín.

-¿en el séptimo piso?- pregunto con algo de incredulidad en la voz.

-Si señorita en el séptimo piso- mientras decía eso James le tapo los ojos, a la vez que el también los cerraba y pensaba en un jardín. Unos minutos después apareció, el merodeador la abrió y ayudo a Ashley a entrar.

-Bienvenida al Jardín de los Merodeadores.

Ashley abrió los ojos y se quedo sorprendida. Frente a ella se extendía un gran jardín llenos de árboles y flores, animales que iban desde pájaros hasta ciervos. En el centro había un pequeño lago con unas cataratas. El lugar era precioso. Ashley suspiro, esa seria la mejor tarde de su vida, secuestrada por James y en ese jardín, tal vez podría hacer que el chico recuerde algo. Se dio vuelta y le sonrió dulcemente a James, que la miraba embobado, antes de echar a correr por todo el terreno sabiendo que el chico la seguiría para atraparla.

**Bueno acá esta el cap 4 espero que les haya gustado.**

**Déjenme Reviews por fis .**

**Adelantos:**

**El capitulo 5 se llamara:**

_**El Jardín de los Merodeadores y una normal clase de pociones.**_

**La conversación entre Ashley y James¿nuestro merodeador recordara algo?**

"**James yo tengo algo que decirte-dijo Ashley mirándolo a los ojos- algo importante sobre lo que tienes que saber"**

"**Jennifer-susurro el merodeador."**

**La clase de pociones.**

"**Oh señorita Evans que alegría volver a verla- exclamo el profesor Slughorn"**

"**Black, Jefferson, Lupin! 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por cada uno- grito un hombre verde muy furiosa con voz chillona, que supuestamente era el profesor."**

**La "cita" entre Remus y Ann.**

**Sorpresa, sorpresa¿a que le dirá que no Ann? Ella eligió a James y al Quidditch por encima de Remus y...**

**Esto y mucho más lo verán en el próximos capitulo depende de los Reviews que reciba.**

**Besos.**

**Hasta el próximo cap.**

**Pd: Reviews **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holas! Como esta? Espero que bien.**

**Bueno acá les dejo el cap 5. espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews please.**

**Sin nada más que decir los dejo con el cap 5.**

_**El Jardín de los Merodeadores y una normal clase de pociones.**_

_**En el capitulo anterior.**_

_**Bienvenida al Jardín de los Merodeadores.**_

_**Ashley abrió los ojos y se quedo sorprendida. Frente a ella se extendía un gran jardín llenos de árboles y flores, animales que iban desde pájaros hasta ciervos. En el centro había un pequeño lago con unas cataratas. El lugar era precioso. Ashley suspiro, esa seria la mejor tarde de su vida, secuestrada por James y en ese jardín, tal vez podría hacer que el chico recuerde algo. Se dio vuelta y le sonrió dulcemente a James, que la miraba embobado, antes de echar a correr por todo el terreno sabiendo que el chico la seguiría para atraparla.**_

La chica corría lo más rápido que podía mientras de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para ver si el merodeador la seguía. La chica miro una vez y se sorprendió al ver que James ya no estaba, paro de golpe preguntándose donde rayos se habría metido el chico que segundos antes estaba detrás de ella. Miro bien hacia todos los lados pero no había rastro del pelinegro, cuando de repente sintió como unas fuertes manos la rodeaban por detrás y la levantaban haciéndola girar. El sonido de una hermosa risa rompió la tranquilidad del lugar.

- Ya bájame James- dijo riendo Ashley.

El merodeador obedientemente la bajo y luego tomo su mano para echar a correr en dirección al lago donde se podía ver un árbol perfecto para sentarse. Los dos llegaron y se acomodaron.

-Bueno ahora podemos empezar-dijo James con una sonrisa.

-¿Empezar que?

-A conocernos mejor, si vamos hacer grandes amigos hay que conocernos, y que mejor que secuestrarte el primer día de clases para hablar. ¿Empiezas tu o empiezo yo?

-Empieza tu- respondió Ashley después de soltar una carcajada por la visión sobre el futuro que tenia James.

-Bien¿nombre completo?

-Ashley Torres.¿El tuyo?

-James Arthur Potter. ¿Color preferido?

-Verde y azul. ¿El tuyo?

-Rojo y dorado- respondió el merodeador con orgullo- los colores de Gryffindor.

Ashley lo miro unos segundos. El chico estaba acostado cómodamente con la cabeza apoyada en sus muslos tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba feliz ahí con ella y había que admitirlo la castaña también estaba feliz de estar ahí con él en vez de esta en la clase de DCAO. Suspiro antes de preguntar sobre algo que al chico no le iba a gustar si su teoría y la de Megan era la correcta, pero tenia que hacerlo para saber como ayudarlo.

-James-dijo Ashley mientras pensaba " vamos tu puedes, tienes que preguntarle, tienes que saber, tienes que hacerlo recordar"- ¿tienes hermanos?

-No-respondió el merodeador con una sonrisa- pero me gustaría tener¿vos?

-Tampoco. Pero tengo muchas primas que parecen mis hermanas.

-Que bien, yo no conozco a mis tíos y no se si tengo primos.

-¿cómo no vas a saber eso James? Lo único que falta es que me digas que no recuerdas a tus padres- al decir esto Ashley lo miro. Ella sonreía burlonamente, pero dejo de hacerlo al instante, al ver como la expresión del chico cambiaba súbitamente. Su rostro que antes tenia una sonrisa, se puso sombrío y una tristeza invadió sus ojos avellanas.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-¿cómo se que?

-Lo de mis padres-respondió James mientras se paraba y su mirada se oscurecía- ¿quién te lo dijo?

-James no se de que estas hablando- Ashley estaba asustada nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera la noche que lo separaron de sus hermanas.

-Dímelo!-exigió el chico.

-¿qué te diga que?

-no te hagas la tonta¿quién te dijo que no puedo recordar a mis padres¿cómo lo descubriste?

El silencio reino en el jardín mientras que una mirada avellana y una mirada verde se enfrentaban en un duelo silencioso. Ashley había logrado saber lo que necesita, Megan tenia razón, James había decidido olvidar. Ahora tenia que averiguar el motivo y como deshacer el hechizo para que el chico pueda recordar.

-James yo tengo algo que decirte-dijo Ashley mirándolo a los ojos- algo importante sobre lo que tienes que saber.

-¿qué?- el chico la miro, necesitaba saber como había descubierto ella que el no podía recordar.

-Yo...James yo-un suspiro- yo conocí a tus padres y a ti cuando éramos chicos.

-¿qué¿nos conocíamos?

-Si, mis papas trabajaban de aurores y eran amigos de tus papas y una vez fuimos a comer al valle Godric y los conocí.

-¿los conocí¿a quien? Pensé que me habías conocido a mi- dijo James, viendo como la chica cerraba los ojos. " no puede ser, no puedo ser tan tonta, ahora le tendré que contar de cómo los conocí a él y Jennifer. Pero él no esta listo, es mucha información para un día. ¿qué puedo hacer?"

-A ti y a Jennifer, ella era una amiga tuya. Los padres de ella habían sido asesinados por mortifagos y tus padres la salvaron, y por eso ella se quedo a vivir con ustedes por un tiempo hasta que consiguieran un familia para ella. Cuando yo fui los conocí y ese día nos divertimos mucho pero no te volví a ver, pero a ella si. Mis papas la adoptaron y se convirtió en mi hermana postiza, pero hace unos años desapareció, yo pienso que se la llevaron mortifagos pero no hay mucha seguridad- explico Ashley con los ojos llorosos, mientras esperaba que el chico creyera su historia, que en parte era verdad, porque ella no sabia nada de Jennifer desde los 15 años.

-Jennifer-susurro el merodeador.

--------------------

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos que dirigía hacia las mazmorras, cuatro chicos intentaban alcanzar a un pelirroja.

-Evans¿puedes esperarnos?-pregunto o grito un lindo chico de ojos grises.

-¿te parece que lo estoy haciendo Black?-respondió sarcásticamente la pelirroja sin siquiera volverse.

-¿y a nosotras no nos vas a esperar?-pregunto una pelinegra. Ante esto la pelirroja paro en seco y se giro.

-Tienen un minuto para llegar hasta acá nada más.

Cuatro chicos se lanzaron corriendo y en menos de medio segundo estaban al lado de la pelirroja y enfrente de la puerta del salón de pociones.

-bueno Evans toca y pide permiso con tu mejor sonrisa-ordeno el merodeador de ojos grises, que recibió como respuesta una mirada fulminante.

-Black no le des ordenes a mi amiga- la defendió una pelinegra ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Lily, que se borro al instante cuando Susan agrego- pero tiene razón Lils, tenes que poner tu mejor sonrisa.

-Susan!- grito la pelirroja mirando indignada a su amiga antes de que la puerta se abriera dejando ver al profesor de pociones.

-Oh señorita Evans que alegría volver a verla- exclamo el profesor Slughorn.

-Profesor! Como estas? Estuve esperando con ansias sus clases-dijo Lily con su mejor sonrisa, recibiendo una mirada burlona de parte de Sirius.

-Que alegría que diga eso! Vaya veo que Black y Lupin vuelven a llegar tarde, las hermanas Jefferson por otra parte, estoy seguro que estuvieron con usted y no merecen ser castigas, y dígame señor Lupin donde se encuentra el señor Potter?-termino de decir Slughorn, dirigiéndole una mirada fría a los dos primero y una mirada un poco más cálida a las mellizas por ser amigas de Lily.

-James se sentía mal profesor y fue a la enfermería-respondió Ann ganándose una mirada sorprendida.

-Bien entiendo, bueno pasen y siéntense. Snape déjele su lugar a Lily-dijo el profesor mientras un chico de pelo grasiento dejaba su lugar en primera fila e iba hasta el final del aula dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio y odio a la pelirroja.

-Bien empezaremos esta clase con una poción un poco asquerosa y difícil pero se que algunos de ustedes van a lograr hacerla bien. Los ingredientes están en el armario y las instrucciones en el pizarron. La opción se llama multijugos y es para poder adoptar la forma de la persona que uno quiera, solo de personas. Esta poción tardara en realizarse un mes así que mientras esperamos para obtener algunos ingredientes iremos viendo otras pociones. Bien empiecen por la primera parte. Pónganse en parejas. Señorita Evans estoy seguro que podrá realizar sola el trabajo.

-Si no se preocupe profesor.

-Bien empiecen.

Todos empezaron a levantarse a buscar los ingredientes. Sirius vio como Snape mandaba a Peter a buscar los ingredientes, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Lunático voy a buscar los ingredientes ya vengo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que a Remus no le gusto para nada.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de adelante Susan iba al armario también.

-Peter ven acá- la rata se acerco con unos frascos- escucha Colagusano, en los frascos pondré ingredientes que no se deberían mezclar así que tu se los das a Quejicus y te recomiendo que vayas al baño o desaparezcas si?

-esta bien Canuto- dijo mientras veía como el apuesto merodeador empezaba a poner en los frascos distintos ingredientes y los mezclaba para que Snape no se cuenta.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Black?-pregunto la voz de una chica haciendo que el chico se sobresaltase y agregase un poco más del liquido que tenia que agregar.

-Por dios Jefferson¿acaso quieres matarme?

-La verdad no estaría mal, pero tendría que ir a Azkaban-respondió la chica mientras evaluaba si matarlo o no.

-Vete a tu mesa y deja de meditar. Si me matas muchas nenas te mataran.

-Créeme Black, que me desearía de tus nenas con un solo chasquido de dedos. Y sabes por que? Porque no tienen ni una neurona.

-Acaso estas celosa?-dijo Black seductoramente.

-Black, Jefferson!-grito el profesor- ¿qué hacen allá atrás? No ven que sus parejas los están esperando?

-Ya vamos profesor-respondieron al mismo tiempo que agarraban los ingredientes y Sirius le daba la ultima botella a Peter y le guiñaba un ojo.

Peter llevo todos lo ingredientes a la mesa del Slytherin, que luego de dedicarle un mirada marca Snape empezó a poner los ingredientes. Mientras tanto unas mesas más adelante Sirius y Susan miraban a cada rato para atrás y Remus que se había enterado del plan también espiaba de vez en cuando. Lily y Ann al se más responsables trabajaban en la poción.

-Profesor puede venir un momento creo que hice algo mal-dijo un chico de nariz ganchuda.

-Algo mal? Pero señor Snape si usted es muy bueno en esta materia.

-Ya lo se, pero la poción en vez de ser azul es verde. Creo que Petrigrew trajo mal algún ingrediente- dirigiéndole una mirada de odio, a lo que Peter se encogió en su lugar. El profesor se acerco a la mesa y miro el caldero.

-Tiene razón, debe pero todos los ingrediente están bien- mirando las botellas que había en la mesa- pero esta poción tiene un olor raro- entonces cuando se acerco a oler poniendo la cabeza sobre el caldero se escucho una explosión en todas las mazmorras. Todos fueron debajo de su escritorio y se cubrieron esperando a que el humo se despejara. Una vez que paso, todos salieron con cuidado y entonces las risas se escucharon en las mazmorras. Gryffindors y Slytherins tenían en frente a dos personas totalmente cubiertas por una sustancia verde, que era en verdad asquerosa como moco y se iba endureciendo poco a poco.

-Black, Jefferson, Lupin! 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por cada uno- grito un hombre verde muy furiosa con voz chillona, que supuestamente era el profesor-

-Pero por que? Si nosotros no hicimos nada-dijo Sirius con su cara más inocente.

-Nada? Señor Black esto le parece nada?

-Bueno pero como sabe que fuimos nosotros? No tiene pruebas-aseguro el merodeador.

-Jefferson y usted se demoraron más que los otros en recoger sus ingredientes.

-Y usted se basa en eso para acusarnos?-pregunto una incrédula Susan.

-Por supuesto, y en cuanto al señor Lupin, estoy seguro que fue él el que le dijo que ingredientes había que mezclar para causar la explosión

-Con todo respeto profesor Slughorn, no creo que se pueda basar en eso para acusarnos y bajarnos puntos, además por si no lo recuerda soy prefecto y no puedo andar comportándome así en clase. Yo no le he dicho nada a Sirius.

-Así que lo niegan, quieren perder más puntos?-dijo el profesor amenazante, Sirius que iba a responder con algo que seguramente les hubiera sacado 100 puntos, fue interrumpido por una dulce voz.

-Disculpe profesor me permite hablar?

-Por supuesto señorita Evans, que quiere decir?

-Que no creo que sean suficientes pruebas- y al ver la cara del profesor agrego- como premio anual estoy segura de encontrar un castigo adecuado para que paguen lo que le hicieron, aunque el color verde no le queda tan mal- concluyo Lily con una sonrisa, mientras cruzaba los dedos por debajo de la tunica.

-Esta bien señorita Evans lo dejare en sus manos- dijo Slughorn sonrojado- la clase de hoy termino, váyanse. Señor Snape usted acompáñeme a la enfermeria.

Todos los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y salieron en silencio y aguantándose la risa.

-eres genial Evans, los merodeadores te deben una- exclamo Sirius mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor.

-No lo hice por ti Black, lo hice por Sus y Remus. Pero igual los voy a tener que castigar.

-Pero Lils-dijo Sus con ojitos de perrito tierno- no seas asi.

-Tengo que hacerlo, si el profesor se entera que no lo hice los va a castigar él. Prometo que será suave.

-Esta bien Lily es tu deber como premio anual-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Bueno nosotras vamos a la biblioteca-dijo Lily mientras Ann suspiraba y Sus ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Chau nos vemos- dijo Canuto mientras se iba con Peter hacia las cocinas para ver si los elfos domestico le daban algo de comer.

-Lily adelántense yo ya voy, tengo que hablar algo con Remus.

-Bueno nos vemos- y se fueron.

-Ann hoy dijiste que querías decirme algo. ¿qué era?-pregunto el merodeador de ojos dorados con una linda sonrisa, mientras caminaban hacia los jardines.

-Remus... yo... este-decía una Ann nerviosa.

-Hey! Tranquila, estamos en confianza, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras- dijo Remus mientras le regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Remus esto tiene que terminar, ya no lo soporto más. No quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, no puedo serlo.

-¿qué? Ann pero de que esta hablando?

-Trate de perdonarte, de entender lo que habías hecho. Trate de no alejarme de ti para que nadie se de cuenta pero ya no puedo... ya no puedo verte Remus porque cada vez que lo hago siento un dolor muy grande. Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo-termino la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ann yo.. no se que decir

-No digas nada. Yo no tendría que a verte hecho caso.

-Perdóname.

-¿qué te perdone? Remus me rompiste el corazón, pero igual seguí a tu lado, ya no había confianza no había nada, pero tu me pediste que siguiera siendo tu amiga, que si nos peleábamos todos se darían cuenta de que paso algo. Sabes lo doloroso que era estar todo el tiempo con vos? No, no lo sabes porque tu estabas feliz.

-Si lo se- la chica lo miro sorprendida mientras las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas-si lo se. Ann te quiero. Te amo. Y fui un idiota pero tiene una explicación, se que debería habértela dado hace tiempo pero no puede. Ann no quiero perderte por favor escúchame.

-Perderme? Ya me perdiste Remus. Una explicación? Que es lo que quieres que escuche? Lo bien que besa Lily? Eso es lo que quieres?

-No, quiero que sepas porque la bese.

-Bueno, pero yo no quiero escucharte. Estuve medio año esperando una explicación Remus, pero ya me harte. Ya no te voy a escuchar, no te voy a mirar. Solo has como que yo no existiera-decía Ann mientras se paraba y empezaba a caminar, pero antes de irse giro y lo encaro por ultima vez- y búscate a otra que te enseñe encantamientos, tal vez Lily quiera.

-Ann espera-dijo Remus mientras se paraba y la tomaba del brazo,

-No, suéltame.

-No, vas a escucharme.

-No quiero, suéltame me estas lastimando- ante eso el merodeador la soltó- déjame en paz Lupin- y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo.

-Te amo Ann. Espero que algún día me perdones-susurro Remus antes de volver al castillo.

Ann corría por los pasillos a todo lo que le daba las piernas, la lagrimas caían libremente por su rostro. Necesitaba llegar a su habitación. Necesitaba estar sola. Corría sin detenerse, había empujado a todo el mundo si importarle nada. Pero por más que corriera sentía que no iba a llegar nunca a la sala común, entonces choco contra alguien. Era un chico, levanto la cabeza y sus ojos chocaron con unos ojos avellanas detrás de unas gafas. El chico la miraba preocupado y lo único que pudo hacer ella fue abrazarlo y acomodarse en ese pecho perfecto como siempre lo había hecho. El chico la abrazo por la cintura mientras la hacia caminar hacia el séptimo piso. Necesitaban hablar, hace tiempo que no lo hacían. La guió en silencio mientras, la chica poco a poco se iba calmando, pero seguía abrazándolo con fuerza. Llegaron y el chico cerro los ojos y al abrirlos, había una puerta enfrente de ellos. James la abrió y entraron. Si antes era un jardín ahora era un hermoso paisaje de montaña. Ann sonrió levemente mientras se preguntaba como ese chico podía conocerla tan bien. Se acercaron a un mullido sillón, que parecía estar en desacuerdo con el lugar, pero no iban a sentarse en el suelo. Una vez a acomodados, y que la chica apoyara su cabeza en las piernas de James, este pregunto.

-Ann, princesa¿qué paso?

La chica lo miro a los ojos, esos lindo ojos avellanas, que estaban llenos de preocupación. Suspiro, mientras pensaba "es hora de que sepa la verdad".

**Holis!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero reviews.**

**Bueno acá vienen unos adelantos.**

**Todavía no tengo el titulo de el sexto cap pero ya esta empezado. Cuando lo termine veré que titulo ponerle. Espero q les gusten lo adelanto y que no me maten cuando lean el final.**

"Chapter 6" 

**La conversación de James y Ann. ¿qué fue lo que paso con Remus¿cuál será la reacción de James?**

"**- James el año pasado Remus y yo estuvimos saliendo-dijo la chica mirándolo. Vio como la cara del chico seguía normal, con esa sonrisa comprensiva, pero sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que los caracterizaban.-**

**-Él me engaño- el chico apretó los puños.-**

**-Una sola pregunta- dijo James mirándola con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿lo amas?**

**-No lo se, estoy tan confundida.**

**-Te quiero Ann, y siempre lo haré-finalizo el merodeador dándole un suave beso en los labios.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola disculpen la tardanza, en serio me siento muy mal por haber abandonado la historia. pero ahora volvi y como ya estoy de vacaciones puedo hacer los capitulos más rapido y subirlos.**

**espero que les guste el cap.**

**Conversaciones pendientes.**

El merodeador la seguía mirando con ojos preocupados, mientras que la chica se sentaba en la otra punta del sofá abrazando sus rodillas. Tenia que decirle la verdad, pero tenia miedo de cómo podía reaccionar, finalmente se armo de valor, como toda una Gryffindor, y empezó a hablar.

- James el año pasado Remus y yo estuvimos saliendo-dijo la chica mirándolo. Vio como la cara del chico seguía normal, con esa sonrisa comprensiva, pero sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que los caracterizaban.-

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que logro articular.

-Te acuerdas que el año pasado el profesor Flitwick nos puso en parejas-ante el asentimiento del chico continuo- bueno yo estaba con Remus pero él no era muy bueno con la materia por eso le empecé a dar clases particulares.

-Y ahí se enamoraron no?

-Sí, nos empezamos a conocer, hasta que un día...

Flash Back.

Un chico de cabello castaño caminaba en círculos por el salón. Estaba nervioso, ese iba a ser el día en el que él, por fin, le iba a decir sus sentimientos. Suspiro mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, nada podía salir mal, porque ella lo quería.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro una hermosa castaña que lo miro dulcemente mientras se acercaba y ponía su mano en la frente del chico, que de inmediato se puso rojo.

-Remus ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto dulcemente.

-Si, si no... no te preocupes.

-Seguro.

-Si. Ann antes de empezar podemos hablar.

-Claro¿qué pasa?-le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la mesa y dejaba sus cosas.

-Ann yo.. bueno...yo quería decirte que...este..yo

-Remus tranquilízate, y dime que pasa

-Tumegustasquieresserminovia.

-Que? Perdón pero no entendí nada-la verdad es que Ann si había entendido, pero era muy divertido y tierno ver a Remus todo nervioso y colorado.

-Ann- el chico suspiro y la miro, ella estaba ahí sentada mirándolo con una sonrisa, tenia que hacerlo, se acerco hasta que sus cara quedaron juntas- yo

-Tu?-pregunto la castaña un poco nerviosa ante la proximidad del chico.

-Te quiero Ann, tu me gustas, quieres ser mi novia?- lo había hecho, cerro los ojos esperando una respuesta.

-Sabes? Me gusta que me miren cuando voy a responder algo-dijo ella, haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos avergonzado, para ver como eso ojos azules se acercaban y luego se cerraban, y para sentir unos suaves labios rozando los suyos. Se besaron lenta y dulcemente, si apuros, con amor y ternura, disfrutando el momento, cuando se separaron los dos tenían una gran sonrisa.

-Eso es un si? Porque la verdad no me quedo muy claro, necesitaría oirlo o sentirlo de nuevo-dijo Remus con una sonrisa picara.

-Con todo gusto señor Lupin-dijo Ann antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de él.

Fin del flash back.

-Y que paso?-dijo un James Potter con un tono celoso muy mal disimulado- dijo como se querian tanto y parecian tan felices.

Ann suspiro, mientras miraba a su amigo. Sabia que reaccionaria con un ataque de celos y cuando se enterara de lo que Remus le habia echo no lo iba a perdonar, pero tenia que decirselo, tenia que hacerlo.

-Él me engaño- el chico apretó los puños y se levanto de un salto dirigiendo a la salida- a donde vas? James espera! Por favor no le hagas nada!

- que no le haga nada? Ann mi supuesto amigo te rompio el corazon y tu piensas que me voy a quedar sentado sin hacer nada.

-si eso pienso y eso quiero-dijo la chica mirándolo suplicante.

-Pues no me importa que quieras-respondio James friamente-porque lo matare igual.

-No! No le haras nada. Sabia que no tendría que habertelo contado-viendo como el chico se dirigia a la puerta, suspiro mientras sacaba la varita dispuesta a detener al pelinegro- James para ahí lo dijo en serio.

-O si no que?-dijo el merodeador girándose y mirando como Ann lo apuntaba con la varita- me vas a atacar? A mi? A tu mejor amigo?

-Si no me dejas otra alternativa lo voy a tener que hacer.

-Entonces hazlo.

-Petrificus Totalus!-exclamo la chica viendo como James caia y se golpeaba la cabeza- James, lo siento no se que me paso- lo descongelo y vio como se tomaba la cabeza y sus ojos se ponian cristalinos.

-una sola pregunta- dijo James mirándola con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿aún lo amas?

-No lo se, estoy tan confundida.

-Supongo que sí, porque sino no me hubieras detenido.

-En realidad lo hice porque si ibas Remus te diria algo, que prefiero que te enteres por mi.

-¿Hay más¿qué es?

-La chica con la que se beso Remus era..

-¿quién era Ann?

-Era Lily, James-mirando la cara de sorpresa del chico-ellos estaban...

Flash Back.

Una pelirroja y un castaño charlaban en un aula del cuarto piso, mientras organizaban las rondas de prefectos. La chica estaba sentada en la mesa mientras que el chico estaba sentado en una silla revisando unos pergaminos. Un Remus de 16 años miraba el mapa del merodeador viendo donde estaba su novia Ann, a la cual habia citado ahí. Suspiro, no queria hacer lo que iba hacer pero tenia que hacerlo antes que alguno de los dos saliera lastimado, él estaba enamorado de ella y ella de él, pero no podia decirle su secreto, sí ella se enteraba lo dejaria y el no lo soportaria, lo mejor era terminar todo desde ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Miro el mapa una vez más y vio como su chica estaba llegando a esa aula donde habia empezado todo y ahora terminaria. Se levanto haciendo ruido y eso provoco que Lily lo mirara. Lo que iba hacer estaba mal, esa pelirroja era su amiga y ademas era la chica de la cual Cornamenta estaba enamorado, pero tenia que hacerlo. Se acerco y en el mismo momento en que la puerta se abrio, él la beso. Sintio como Lily se tensaba entre sus brazos, una exclamación, un perdon y un sollozo, y luego silencio, hasta que la pelirroja lo empujo y se le quedo mirando para luego salir rapidamente de ahí. Remus se paso la mano por el cuello y salio corriendo a buscar a Ann que seguramente debia estar en los jardines.

Efectivamente cuando bajo vio a una castaña sentada en la sombra de un arbol cerca del lago. Se acerco lento, por temor de asustarla.

-Ann-la chica lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Remus- susurro con voz quebrada- ¿que quieres?

-Perdoname.

-No hay nada que perdonar-dijo con una triste sonrisa- ¿sabes? Siempre me parecio extraño que tu te enamoraras de mi, porque yo no tengo nada de lo que los chicos buscan y nadie se fija en mi, pero tu si. Supongo que fue tarde cuando me di cuenta de lo que en verdad buscabas.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Que tu estas enamorado de Lily, y me usaste para llegar a ella, y lo lograste-respondio la chica mientras las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas.

-Ann yo te quise mucho en serio pero..

-Pero ya no me amas-completo ella.

-Algun dia lo entenderas, en serio es por tu bien.

-¿Mi bien? Remus la verdad el unico que esta bien aca sos vos.

-Ann-suspiro mientras la miraba, sentada ahí con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, el pelo alborotado por el viento y la voz tomada, e igual le seguia pareciendo hermosa- se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero no quiero que nuestra relacion cambie-ante la cara de la chica se apresuro a aclarar-nuestra relacion de amistad, o sea para que los chicos no se den cuenta.

-Esta bien, pero ahora dejame en paz-dijo mientras veia como el chico se daba vuelta y se iba.

Fin del Flash Back.

James y Ann estaban abrazados, mientras la chica lloraba en el pecho del chico.

-Fue mi culpa-susurro James.

-¿Que?-dijo Ann mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco- no hubieras podido hacer nda.

-No importa, princesa yo prometi cuidarte y protegerte de todo, y no pude hacerlo.

-Y lo has hecho bien-dijo Ann regalándole una linda sonrisa.

-No como yo hubiera querido-dijo el chico apesumbrado, pero un instante después una gran sonrisa alumbro su rostro- ya lo se, este curso no dejare que nadie se acerque a ti, o sea Lupin no podra hablarte ni nada, porque tu heroe estara aquí, y no estaras sola nunca.

-¿Y como piensas hacer en encantamiento heroe?

-No lo se, pero algo se me va a ocurrir.

-Pareces el James de 14 años de nuevo.

-No critiques, que ese James si que te gustaba o no?-dijo el chico picaramente haciendo que Ann se sonrojara.

-Eramos unos crios.

-Si unos crios, pero estuvimos 3 años juntos no pequeña Ann?

-Si hubieramos seguido nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Quieres volver?

-No!!!

-Bueno tampoco te desesperes eh?

-O sea lo que paso entre nosotros fue algo muy lindo y que siempre voy a recordar, pero ahora todo cambio James, y tu eres como un hermano para mi.

-Si recuerdo como cortamos, no fue tan malo, no hubo gritos, ni llantos, ni peleas, era como si ya supieramos lo que iba a pasar.

-Eso fue porque nos conociamos bien-respondio Ann mientras se giraba para darle un beso en la mejilla y ambos recordaban ese dia.

Flash Back.

Dos chicos de catorce años estaban sentados en un arbol escondido en los limites del bosque prohibido mirando el atardecer.

-Entonces ¿esto fue todo?-pregunto el chico mirando a la chica.

-Sí, esto fue todo.

-Ann-dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos azules- estos ultimos años contigo fueron los mejores de mi vida, desde nuestra amistad a nuestro noviazgo juro que no cambiaria nada.

-James-dijo la chica mirando a ese chico rebelde y dulce- para mi tambien fueron muy lindo estos años, pero tu sabes que nuestra relacion se fue desgastando sin poder evitarlo, solamente espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

-Seremos los mejores amigos del mundo-mientras se levantaban. No hacia falta decir nada más, con una sola mirada ellos entendían. Una vez de pie se volvieron a mirar, en una despedida muda, hasta que el chico rompio el silecio.

-Te quiero Ann, y siempre lo haré-finalizo el merodeador dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Yo tambien James

-Siempre te cuidare, te protegere y estare ahí para ti.

Y con esto los dos chicos unieron sus labios en un ultimo beso, en un adios.

Fin del Flash Back.

Los dos chicos se miraron, sonrieron y se abrazaron.

- Bueno James es hora de irme, las chicas deben estar preocupadas.

- Esta bien- respondio Cornamenta mientras Ann se acercaba y le daba un dulce beso el mejilla.

- Muchas gracias por todo-y la castaña desaparecio tras la puerta.

- Me las pagaras Lupin, lo haras aunque Ann no quiera- y con esto el pelinegro tambien se fue hacia el gran comedor.

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 6, espero que les haya gustado y que me manden REVIEWS por fis!!**

**En el proximo capitulo volveran a aparecer los demas personajes y veremos que hara James para vengarse de el pobre lobito y si Ann lo lograra detener.**

**Bueno si nada más que decir, excepto de que por favor mandes reviews, me despido.**

**Hermpotter90**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!!! Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero como no me mandaban Reviews pensé que la historia no les gustaba y que no querían que continuara, pero hace unos días cuando no me llegaban los mails con los Reviews de mi nueva historia leí en un fic que se podía ver cuantas personas habían leído tu historia aunque no te dejaran Review, entonces entre y me sentí muy mal al ver que me habían leído y yo seguramente los había dejado con la duda de lo que va a pasar así que acá traje el capitulo 7 espero que los disfruten y perdón de nuevo.**

**Le quiero agradecer a Jana Evans por su Review y espero que a todos les guste el capitulo y me sigan dejando comentarios.**

**No los molesto más y los dejo con el capitulo.**

_**De venganzas e indeferencias.**_

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Ann le había dicho la verdad a James y todo en el castillo era absolutamente normal. James trataba a Remus como el mejor amigo del mundo, seguía ignorando a Lily y solo le hablaba cuando tenían que trabajar juntos por ser premios anuales, Ann estaba bien aunque si la mirabas con detenimiento podías ver una chispa de tristeza en sus ojos, ignoraba a Remus y solo hablaba con él en encantamientos, también trataba de ver si James no tramaba algo entre tanta alegría y amistad con Remus porque ella conocía al chico y sabia que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados así que también tenia que preocuparse de eso. Sirius y Sus seguían igual y parecía que no se daban cuenta de los que les pasaba a sus amigos, sino que discutían sobre todo, desde una tostada en el desayuno hasta porque Sirius no la defendía de las bludger. Lily estaba normal sin contar que a veces se sentía rara cuando veía a Ashley hablar con James, pero no era nada grave pensaba total a ella no le podía gustar Potter o si? Remus se sentía una basura por haber tratado así a Ann y haberse ganado su odio pero no podía hacer nada porque se lo merecía. Y por si fuera poco estaban a mediados de Octubre y a fines de Noviembre llegarían los equipos contrarios y Ann todavía no se había dignado en aparecer en algún entrenamiento y a James le estaba por dar un ataque de nervios. Por si fuera poco cada vez que James intentaba hablar con Ann de la "sorpresa" aparecía Remus con cara de pocos amigos haciendo que Ann saliera de ahí rápidamente y James tuviera ganas de matarlo, encima que la engaña la cela como un novio, eso no se iba a quedar así.

Ann y James caminaban por los terrenos del colegio, era sábado y había salida a Hogsmeade pero ellos no habían tenido ganas de ir y se habían quedado en el castillo disfrutando del día, sin nadie que los interrumpa.

-Tengo una idea para vengarnos de Remus-dijo James.

-Ya te dije que no dejare que le hagas daño-dijo una cansada Ann.

-Pero no le haremos daño, bueno no daño físico solo emocional y de paso averiguamos si en verdad siente algo por ti-explico el merodeador.

-A qué te refieres?-pregunto una confusa Ann.

-A que hay que darle celos.

-Celos?

-Por supuesto, él pensara que tu lo olvidaste y tu te sentirás bien al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Lupin.

-Yo no me sentiré bien si él sufre, mejor cambiemos de tema porque no dejare que te vengues entendiste?

-Si capitán-dijo el chico poniendo su mano en la frente como un soldado- cambiando de tema que pasara con el Quidditch?

-Por qué los hombres solo piensan en eso?

-Porque una competencia interescolar se acerca y tenemos que ganar pero para eso necesitamos un equipo completo el cual no tenemos.

-Ya te dije que necesito pensarlo.

-Ann llegaran dentro de un mes y todavía no has hecho ningún entrenamiento con nosotros.

-Lo se pero escuchaste a Sus, soy buena y ella es mi melliza nos complementaremos bien.

-Por más que se complementen necesitas conocer las jugadas y todo lo relacionado con el equipo, por ejemplo al otro cazador, a los golpeadores, al guardián y las técnicas y los códigos de cada jugada y para eso se necesita tiempo.

-Ya lo sé James pero no me siento segura volando y tu lo sabes.

-Ann no caerás de nuevo y si pasa yo te salvare como lo hice aquella vez.

-Pero tengo miedo.

-Ann tenias once años y la escoba era del colegio que siempre están en mal estado además tu hermana dijo que jugas cuando vienen tus primos no?

-Si pero si me pasa algo están ellos y mi papá es medimago así que técnicamente estoy a salvo.

-Y acá también tienes a Madame Pomfrey que puede curar todo.

-Se que voy a arrepentirme de esto pero cuando es el próximo entrenamiento?

-El martes-respondió James con una gran sonrisa-vas a venir?

-No tengo otra opción o si?

-No, no la tienes. Bueno será mejor que entremos los chicos deben estar por regresar de Hogsmeade y tenemos que volver con nuestro amigos.

-Sí vamos.

Se levantaron y caminaron en dirección al castillo donde ya se podían ver la llegada de los carruajes y como iban bajando los estudiantes que se dirigían hacia el gran comedor. James diviso a sus amigos, los cuales ya estaba llegando a las puertas del castillo que era donde ellos estaban, no fue muy difícil verlos ya que Sirius y Sus venían discutiendo como siempre.

-Qué habrá pasado esta vez?-pregunto Ann al ver como su hermana le daba un golpe a Black.

-No se supongo que Sirius le habrá hecho alguna broma o tu hermana a él. Pero creo que no vamos a enterar porque están empezando a gritar.

-YO CELOSA DE TI BLACK? POR FAVOR FUISTE TU EL QUE EMPEZO A MOLESTARNOS A MI Y A JOHN.

-YO? Y TU QUE VINISTE Y ME BESASTE EN MEDIO DE MI CITA CON LA CHICA MÁS POPULAR DEL COLEGIO?-grito el merodeador dejando a James y a Ann sorprendidos mientras que Lily y Remus ponian los ojos en blanco.

-TE BESE PORQUE TU DIJISTE FRENTE A MI CITA QUE ME HABIA ACOSTADO CONTIGO Y QUE QUERIAS REPETIRLO ESTA NOCHE.

-PORQUE TU ME INSULTASTE CUANDO LLEGAMOS AL PUEBLO.

-PORQUE TU ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABA HORRIBLE Y QUE NO CONQUISTARIA A NADIE CUANDO ESTABAMOS EN LA SALA COMUN.

-PORQUE TU AYER...

-BASTA LOS DOS-el grito de Lily los hizo volver a la realidad y al darse cuenta de lo pegados que estaban se separaron rápidamente-PARECEN NIÑOS DE CINCO AÑOS, NO PUEDEN ESTAR SIN PELEAR NI CINCO MINUTOS. SON INSOPORTABLES. Remus te agradecería que hablaras con tu amigo y tu Susan ven conmigo-dicho esto la pelirroja agarro a su amiga de un brazo, apuro el paso, agarro a Ann y entraron al gran comedor.

-Qué paso Canuto?

-Nada James solo que Jefferson se puso celosa de mi cita y me armo un escándalo en las Tres Escobas-respondió el merodeador arrogantemente.

-Si Jefferson celosa de ti, seguro hermano-dijo James sarcásticamente- Remus me puedes explicar que paso?

-Veras Sirius le dijo algo feo en la sala común y Susan se lo devolvió en los carruajes después se separaron y cada uno fue con su cita pero Sirius al parecer quería una venganza y entonces...

Flash Back.

Susan y John se besaban lentamente, estaban sentados tranquilamente en un lugar alejado del pueblo disfrutando del día y de ellos mismos cuando escuchan un carraspeo.

-Susy amor acá estas, qué haces con este tipo?-pregunto la voz de Sirius Black.

-Black no se que estas tramando ahora pero no molestes.

-Cómo me dices que no molestes después de lo que paso anoche princesa?

-Lo qué paso anoche?-pregunto John.

-No creas nada de lo que te diga es un mentiroso-dijo Sus mirando con odio a Sirius.

-Así es Carter ella y yo tuvimos una noche muy movidita todavía no entiendo como puede estar aquí, supongo que habrá tomado alguna poción revitalizadora cierto amor?

-Eres un cínico Black.

-Pero te gusto así no?

-A ver si te entra en ese pesazo de adoquín que tenes de cabeza TU NO ME GUSTAS-grito la chica.

-Pero anoche no parecías pensar lo mismo.

-Anoche no paso nada y si paso algo seguramente no fue conmigo.

-Celosa de que este con otras?

-No estoy celosa.

-No te preocupes tu sigues siendo la mejor y esta noche podemos repetirlo-dijo Sirius mientras le guiñaba el ojo- bueno me voy ya no tengo nada que hacer acá, nos vemos preciosa.

-A qué te refieres?-pregunto Sus mirando como el merodeador se iba, suspiro y giro para mirar a John y explicarle todo pero se dio cuenta que se había ido, cerro los ojos y-ME LAS PAGARAS BLACK!!!

En las Tres Escobas.

Sirius Black se besaba apasionadamente con una chica rubia de espectacular figura, estaban sentados tomando cerveza de mantequilla aunque ahora estaban demasiado ocupados tanto que no se percataron de una pelinegra de ojos azules que entro al local como alma que lleva al diablo. Con una sonrisa maliciosa la chica busca al merodeador entre la gente y al encontrarlo se dirigió hacia allí.

-Cami quieres ir a un lugar más privado?-pregunto el chico seductoramente separándose un poco del chica.

-Me encantaría-dijo Cami mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Siripooh acá estas, cuando vamos a repetir lo de anoche? Te extraño-dijo Sus con una voz melosa.

-Lo de anoche?-pregunto Cami con voz temblorosa- acaso estas con ella?

-Por supuesto que esta conmigo y ayer tuvimos una noche de sexo salvaje no es cierto Siri?

-Por supuesto que no-dijo el merodeador desesperado al ver como su cita se estaba levantando para irse- Cami amor es mentira, todo lo que ella dice es mentira, lo que pasa es que esta enamorada de mi y no quiere que nadie se me acerque.

-Él tiene razón no quiero que nadie se le acerque pero no estoy enamorada de él sino que Siri me quiere a mí, anoche me dijo que me amaba.

-Black como puedes ser así de despreciable?-pregunto Cami mirándolo con desprecio.

-No soy así, ella y yo no tenemos nada lo ju...-pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Jefferson lo estaba besando y sin saber muy bien porque su brazos rodearon la cintura de la chica y respondió el beso que se fue volviendo cada vez más apasionado.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Después de eso los encontramos discutiendo, los logramos separar pero volvieron a empezar en los carruajes-termino de contar la historia Remus.

-Respondiste el beso de Jefferson?

-Si.

-Por qué?-pregunto James.

-No lo se, solo estaba discutiendo con ella y al segundo la besaba como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Estoy confundido.

-No será que estas empezando a sentir algo...

-Ni siquiera lo digas, ni lo sugieras Sirius Black nunca se va a enamorar, Susan Jefferson solo es otra chica del montón-declaro Canuto.

Pasaron algunos días de esta conversación y por fin el martes llego. Desde la conversación entre James y Ann el pelinegro la seguía a todos lados y no dejaba que ningún chico se le acercara en especial Remus. Ese día habían tenido pociones y al lobito y a la castaña les había tocado juntos y cada vez que Remus intentaba entablar una conversación con Ann que no se tratara de pociones James los interrumpía. En DCAO James y Remus se batieron a duelo y se podría decir que James lo tomo muy personal y Lunático termino en la enfermería, y así habían llegado al martes por la tarde donde Ann haría su primer entrenamiento con el equipo.

-Bien ya están todos?-pregunto el capitán mirando a su equipo- bien practicaremos las jugadas de ataque y luego las de defensa para eso será nuestro equipo contra el de Ravenclaw, la próxima Serra contra Hufflepuff y por ultimo contra Slytherin. Bien todos en sus posiciones y que los problemas personales los dejen acá y no los trasladen arriba entendido?-explico James mirando especialmente a Sirius y Sus.

-Y yo cómo haré?-pregunto Ann.

-Guíate por Sus. Bien empecemos-catorce jugadores se elevaron, Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor.

Pasaron dos horas y por fin el entrenamiento termino, no había habido heridos excepto una bludger que rozo a Sus porque Sirius no la golpeo por unos centímetros, Ann se complementaba muy bien con el equipo y aprendía con rapidez las jugadas y técnicas. Habían ganado 450 a 300 y todos habían hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora se estaban duchando e iban ir a cenar, Lily y Remus los estaban esperando afuera. Los primeros en salir fueron los chicos.

-Vamos?-pregunto Sirius.

-No, mejor esperamos a las chicas-dijo James.

-Para qué? Estoy seguro que ellas pueden volver sola Cornamenta.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lunático, qué te pasa con la chicas? Las persigues todo el tiempo. No era que te ibas a olvida de Evans?

-Y ya me olvide de ella-ante la mirada de sus amigos agrego- en serio ella ya no me importa solo es una chica más-sin darse cuenta que Lily estaba cerca y había escuchado lo que el chico dijo, "por que siento como mi corazón se rompe? yo no siento nada por él, por que entonces me siento tan mal al saber que ya no significo nada? Por que? Es Potter un engreído y un arrogante, nada más. Tu no puedes enamorarte de él Lily, él no es para ti"- lo que pasa es que es tarde y ya anocheció y como son las chicas del equipo y no tienen suplentes no quiero que les pase nada.

-Y por eso las persigues de día también?-pregunto suspicazmente Sirius.

-A quien persigues Potter?-pregunto Sus que acababa de salir de los vestuarios seguida de Ann.

-A ustedes-respondió Remus.

-Es verdad siempre te vemos donde estamos aunque no compartamos clase ni nada siempre estas ahí, acaso andas enamorado de alguna de nosotras?-dijo Sus con una sonrisa. James suspiro y miro a Ann, luego se sonrojo y se preparo para hablar.

-La verdad es que las sigo por una razón-empezó el chico.

Cuál es?-pregunto Lily.

-Bueno yo estem...-decía el merodeador titubeando. "vamos James se te tiene que ocurrir algo para salir de este aprieto sin confesar lo de Ann. Qué puedo hacer? Piensa, piensa, piensa. Claro Ann es la solución" el chico sonrió.

-Y Potter?-pregunto Sus. James se acerco a Ann y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Ann y yo somos novios-dijo y después ante la cara de sorpresa de todos la beso.

**Hola!! Bueno espero que el capitulo les haya gustado. Vuelvo a pedir perdón por no haber actualizado antes.**

**Próximo capitulo:**

**-Ann y James son "novios", cómo reaccionara los demás? Y Remus?**

**-Aparece alguien del pasado de James que hará un para de líos.**

**-Ashley vuelve a la acción y va detrás de nuestro merodeador pero este alguien le hará olvida lo que tiene que hacer, y cómo reaccionara ante el noviazgo del pelinegro?**

**Esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo. Espero sus Reviews.**

**Hermpotter90.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Acá subo el capitulo ocho espero que les guste. Es más largo que los anteriores y tiene de todo un poco.**

**Dejen Reviews y disfruten el capitulo.**

_**Reencuentros.**_

James besaba lentamente a Ann que no podía hacer nada, no respondía ni rechazaba el beso simplemente estaba en estado de shock,"qué es lo que esta haciendo? Acaso se volvió loco, que dirán las chicas? Y Remus? No Ann no pienses en él, ya no existe Remus no importa pero mis amigas si, que dirá Lily? Y mi hermana? Tengo que detenerlo." Con delicadeza Ann separo a James y miro a sus amigos. Sirius tenia la boca abierta y los miraba con lo ojos como platos, en cambio Remus estaba serio y en sus ojos había odio, ira y celos. Sus la miraba sorprendida y con una sonrisa mientras que Lily estaba inexpresiva tanto su rostro y sus ojos verdes no decían nada de cómo se sentía.

-Estas de novia con James Potter?-pregunto Sus una vez que salió de su asombro. Ann miro a su hermana con duda para volver a mirar a James que le estaba dedicando una mirada suplicante. " Bien Ann cálmate y piensa, si dices que no se arregla todo pero James tendrá que explicar porque me beso y porque nos persigue además de que mi hermana lo golpeara por besarme sin permiso y decir tontería, pero si dijo que si no se que pasara aunque puedo hablar con James y que cortemos en unos días total es sabido que el chico no dura más que una semana y nuestra "relación" comenzaría hoy. Hay no se que hacer!!"

-Y Jefferson estas saliendo con mi amigo o no?-insistió Remus con una frialdad y odio en la voz que hizo que Ann tomara una decisión.

-Si somos novios-afirmo Ann con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a James el cual le paso un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él.

-Desde cuando?-pregunto esta vez Sirius mirando a su hermano que sonrió.

-Desde hace un mes Canuto.

-Un mes?-pregunto Sus- entonces la amas?

-Qué?

-Tu dijiste que cuando encontraras a la verdadero amor estarías con ella más de un mes. Y no creo que cortes con Ann mañana o si?

-Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto un asombrado James.

-Los escuche a ustedes dos hablando en cuarto cuando las chicas empezaron a perseguirte.-explico Sus- no quería pero no me pude resistir.

-Y solo en eso te basas para decir que ama a Ann?-pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido Lily.

-En esa época las chicas empezaban a perseguir a James y él lo único que quería era que lo dejaran en paz así que convoco a una reunión con la presidenta de su club de fans y le dijo que con la chica que saliera por más de un mes seria el amor de su vida y su novia definitiva, por eso todas las chicas salían con él para ver si eran ella y él las rechazaba hasta que llego Ann. Yo sabia que las Jeffersons somos irresistibles.

-Pues tu no eres muy linda que digamos-ataco Sirius.

-Cállate Black, que cuando te bese no te quejaste o si?

-Antes de que vuelvan a sus discusiones te quiero explicar lo que escuchaste. Hice eso porque las chicas se estaban volviendo medio insoportables entonces pensé que si les decía eso a la presidenta de mi club y ella se lo decía a las otras intentarían salir conmigo para ver como tu dijiste si eran la elegida...

-Y de paso inflar tu ego-interrumpió Lily.

-Como estaba diciendo ellas siguieron así que decidí salir con algunas de ellas-continuo James ignorando a Lily- pero aunque las dejara al otro día o a la semana ellas seguían queriendo salir conmigo y yo había dicho eso porque pensé que si veían a sus amigas rechazadas tal vez se darían cuenta que no podían conquistarme y me dejaran en paz, pero me equivoque, mi club creció y también decidieron hacer un club para el resto de los merodeadores y organizar quien era el mi tipo de chica o quien tenia más posibilidades.

-Y no te importo usar a todas esas chicas con tal de que te dejaran de molestar no?-volvió a atacar Lily.

-Lily no lo molestes-lo defendió Ann- él solo quería que lo dejaran en paz pero el plan se le fue de las manos.

-Y lo defiendes?

-Si porque es mi novio-y ante esta afirmación siguió un tenso silencio- no van a decir nada?

-Felicidades Cornamenta-dijo Sirius y lo abrazo, luego abrazo Ann.

-Si felicidades hermanita.

-No le hagas daño a Ann Potter-dijo Lily.

-Y Remus no me vas a felicitar?-pregunto James.

-Claro, felicidades a los dos- y los abrazo.

-Bueno vamos a cenar?-pregunto Sirius mientras su estomago hacia ruido causando risa a todo el grupo y aligerando la tensión.

-Tu nunca cambias Black siempre así de grosero.

-Mira quien habla.

-Ya basta, vamos Sus-dijo Lily y se adelanto.

-Evans tiene razón dejemos a la parejita-dijo Sirius que le guiño un ojo a James para luego irse con Remus- Hey! Jefferson espera no he terminado contigo.

-Acaso te volviste completamente loco?-pregunto Ann en un estado de histeria separándose del chico.

-No, tenia que inventar algo para no contar lo que en verdad pasa.

-Pero que somos novios? Novios?

-Si y si te das cuenta es la venganza perfecta, viste la cara de Lupin? Además que tiene de malo ser mi novia?

-Si la vi y no me gusto nada, además ahora todo el mundo lo sabrá y pensaran que soy el amor de tu vida y eso no va a estar bien, tus admiradoras me van a matar, qué vamos hacer James?

-Tranquila seguiremos un tiempo más y luego cortamos haciendo un gran escándalo para que todo el mundo se entere. Y por mis chicas no te preocupes yo las controlo-aseguro el chico.

-James mira en el lió que me metiste-dijo Ann mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el castillo- vienes o no? Tengo hambre- James sonrió y se revolvió el pelo antes de alcanza a Ann y darle un abrazo de oso.

-Sabia que no estarías mucho tiempo enojada.

-James me asfixio, suéltame- el chico la soltó- vamos a comer que ya es tarde. James?-Ann miro al chico que a su vez tenia la vista perdida en el bosque prohibido- James estas bien? Qué estas mirando?

-Eh? No nada solo me pareció ver a alguien pero seguro fue mi imaginación, vamos-respondió el merodeador y la tomo de la mano para empezar a correr.

Unos ojos azules aparecieron en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, la luz de la luna apenas iluminaba a esta persona, una chica.

-Me alegro de que estés bien James porque muy pronto no lo estarás, disfruta todo lo que puedas-susurro la chica antes de volver a internarse en las profundidades del bosque.

Al día siguiente James esperaba a Ann para ir a desayunar ya que tenia miedo que alguna de sus fanáticas atacara a la chica o la insultara si él no estaba para impedirlo. Cuando habían entrado al gran comedor de la mano todo el mundo comenzó a cuchichear pero su club no le dio importancia ya que creían que era el comienzo de la relación pero alguien o mejor dicho un lobito había informado, sin querer, que él y Ann tenían un mes de novios y ahí se armo la trifulca. Hechizos de sus fans y maquillajes contra Ann que eran detenidos por el "novio" de la chica y sus amigas, las fans al darse cuenta de que no estaba funcionando ya que todo era desviado empezaron una guerra de comida que solo termino cuando el grito de la profesora McGonagall les perforo los oídos y todo Hogwarts perdió puntos y fue castigado. Ahora tenia que proteger a Ann de esas locas y ver que hacían para cortar porque a su amiga no le había gustado para nada la idea, aunque lo había perdonado, él sabía que tenía que terminar con esto rápido o se metería en problemas. Miro a las escalera y vio bajar a las chicas que lo miraron sorprendidas, ellas siempre bajaban temprano por eso sus amigos todavía estaban durmiendo pero él había "madrugado" para esperar a su "novia".

-Buenos días amor- dijo apenas Ann se acerco a él y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

-Buenos días-respondió ella con una sonrisa- vamos a desayunar?

-Claro.

-Buenos días a ti también Potter.

-Hola Jefferson o ahora puedo decirte Susan?

-Sus esta mejor.

-Ok y tu puedes decirme James.

-Vamos a desayunar?-pregunto esta vez Lily ante lo cual todos asintieron y salieron por el retrato.

Llegaron al gran comedor luego de meterse por un pasadizo, esconderse tras una armadura, hacer un hechizo para ser invisibles todo para evitar a las fans de James. Tuvieron suerte pero en la entrada del gran comedor estaban un par de Slytherin fanáticas del chico, James suspiro.

-Vayan ustedes que yo las controlo, si no me ven en clases seguramente me secuestraron y estoy atado en alguna mazmorra- las chicas sonrieron y entraron mientras James frenaba a sus fans.

-Jamsie ella es el amor de tu vida?

-Si, ella me gusta y si en verdad me aprecian deben dejarme ser feliz y solo con ella lo podré ser entienden?-dijo el chico mirando a la rubia, castaña y morena.

-Nosotras solo queremos lo mejor para vos-afirmo la morena- estas seguro que ella lo es?

-Si lo estoy así que déjenla en paz por favor.

-Como tu digas Jamsie-dicho esto cada una deposito un beso en cada mejilla del chico y entraron al gran comedor.

-Sabes manejarlas bien James-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Ashley-dijo el chico girándose con una sonrisa- cómo te trata Hogwarts?

-Bastante bien, felicitaciones por tu noviazgo-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, entras a desayunar?

-No ya comí, voy aprovechar que tengo un tiempo libre y voy a ir a los terrenos.

-Tan temprano es? Lo que pasa es que no me acostumbro a levantarme a estas horas pero por amor uno hace cualquier cosa.

-Si bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos James-dijo la castaña y deposito un suave y dulce beso en la mejilla del merodeador.

-Si nos vemos- y entro al gran comedor.

Ashley caminaba lentamente por los jardines del colegio, se estaba dirigiendo al bosque prohibido ya que desde hace unos días había sentido una extraña presencia pero no tenia ni idea de lo que significaba. Llego al limite y de detuvo, según había escuchado ese bosque era peligroso ya que había muchas criaturas extrañas que podían atacar en cualquier momento, pero había algo allí, una presencia que resaltaba y la hacia darse cuenta de que tenia que entrar. Suspiro, saco su varita e ingreso en el bosque, sintió un movimiento detrás suyo y giro rápidamente.

-Desmaius!-algo cayó cerca de ella, rápidamente se acerco y su boca se seco y lo único que se pudo escuchar fue un susurro ahogado- Jennifer qué haces aquí?- miro a su amiga y se sorprendió al ver su estado, tenia una fea herida en el vientre y en el brazo izquierdo, una pequeña contusión en la cabeza pero parecía estar bien. "Qué haces aquí? Cómo volviste? Dónde has estado? Un momento, qué hago con ella? No la puedo dejar en el bosque prohibido pero tampoco la puedo entrar así al castillo o si? Vamos Ashley alguna solución se te tiene que ocurrir. Voy a necesitar ayuda pero a quien le pido? A James podría ser pero no puede ver a Jennifer todavía, ella no sabe lo de la memoria y podría decirle la verdad. Y si hago un _cegatus _a todo el castillo? No Dumbledore se daría cuenta."

-Corpus Invisibuls-el cuerpo de Jennifer desapareció- Levicorpus- y Ashley se dirigió hacia el castillo con su amiga flotando.

Ashley caminaba por los pasillos del colegio buscando a James necesitaba que el chico le dijera como entrar en el Jardín de los Merodeadores para poder curar a Jennifer.

-James –grito cuando vio al chico de la mano de su novia.

-Hola Ashley vas a clase, necesitas que te diga donde queda algo?-pregunto el chico con una sonrisa.

-Si pero puede ser en privado?-pregunto la chica mirando a la castaña.

-Claro, nos vemos en clase amor-respondió Ann con una sonrisa y beso al moreno antes de irse con sus amigas.

-Y que quieres?

-Saber como entrar al Jardín de los Merodeadores.

-Qué? Quieres escaparte de nuevo?

-Si es que necesito estar un poco sola y me pareció que seria una buena idea ir ahí-explico la chica con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, bueno tu sabes como llegar y lo único que tienes que hacer es pasar frente a la pared y pensar que quieres que parezca.

-Lo que quiero que aparezca?

-Claro esa sala cambia según tu necesidades, yo te quería llevar a el Jardín y pensé en él y apareció pero si quieres puede aparecer cualquier cosa.

-Genial!! Gracias James-dijo la chica, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de ahí.

En el séptimo piso una pelinegra de ojos azules estaba despertando. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que alguien la había llevado al castillo pero no tenia idea en que lugar se encontraba. Miro su vientre y vio que la herida seguía sangrando y dolía pero tenia que salir de ahí antes de que la descubrieran. Estaba a punto de empezar a caminar cuando unos paso la hicieron detenerse y una voz hizo que se girase.

-Me alegro que hayas despertado Jennifer.

-Ashley? Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la chica mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Vine a terminar el colegio aquí, vamos te llevare a un lugar seguro y te curare y luego me tendrás que explicar que haces aquí y donde estuviste estos dos años.

-A dónde me llevas? A una pared?-pregunto escéptica la ojiazul mirando como su amiga cerraba los ojos y murmuraba algo, en pocos minutos vio con asombro como aparecía una puerta. Ashley sonrió y entro.

-Vienes o no?

-Claro.

Una vez que entraron vieron que había una cama, comida y varias cosas de enfermería como pociones, vendas, pomadas y libros.

-Acuéstate y veré que puedo hacer. Cuál es la que peor esta?-pregunto Ashley mientras agarraba todo lo necesario para curarla.

-La herida del vientre- respondió mientras se levantaba la camisa y dejaba ver una herida profunda y con un color extraño, como negro que parecía infectado.

-Dónde te has hecho eso?

-En el bosque, llevo varios días allí.

-Ya lo se te pude sentir. Qué haces aquí Jennifer? Por qué volviste?-pregunto seriamente Ashley.

-Porque tengo que cumplir una misión.

-Una misión?

-Si, matar a James Potter-dijo la chica y sus ojos se volvieron fríos.

-Qué? Acaso te volviste loca?-pregunto Ashley mirando a su amiga sorprendida- él es tu hermano.

-No, no lo es, por su culpa mis padres están muertos.

-También eran sus padres Jenni y sabes que no fue su culpa.

-Mentira deja de defenderlo Ashley, Voldemort fue por él esa noche, solamente por él, no para matar a mis padres.

-Tus padres murieron defendiendo a James, a ti y a tus hermanas. Además quien te dijo que Voldemort fue solo por James? Él fue por todos.

-No es así.-volvió a decir una testaruda Jennifer.

-Por qué dices eso? Qué te ha pasado?-pregunto Ashley mirando preocupada a su amiga mientras después de limpiar la herida empezaba a pasarle una pomada.

-Auch! Eso duele.

-Lo siento, pero es tu culpa por andar en medio del bosque. Vas a responderme?

-Cuando me fui hace dos años fue para ir a Londres a buscar a James pero en el camino...

Flash Back.

Una chica de quince años corría desesperadamente en las calles de Estados Unidos, miraba hacia atrás para ver como unos encapuchados la seguían. Tenia que salir de ahí, no la podían atrapar, tenia que escapar pero no sabia como. Freno de golpe al ver como en frente de ellas aparecían unas figuras encapuchadas.

-Maldición estoy rodeada.

-No podrás escaparte pequeña, vendrás con nosotros-dijo el que parecía ser el jefe de la misión.

-Eso nunca-dijo Jennifer sacando su varita-Cegatus! Desmaius! Expelliarmus! Impedimenta! Petrificus Totalus!-cinco chorros de distintos colores salieron de la varita de la chica en distintas direcciones, Jennifer no se quedo a ver los resultados y salió corriendo.

-Señorita ella va hacia usted-informo uno de los mortifagos que había logrado esquivar los hechizos.

Jennifer sonreía mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, esta vez había logrado escapar pero sabia que no iba a tener tanta suerte la próxima, tenia que llegar a Londres rápido.

-Mira que nos trajo el destino, una pequeña Potter para jugar-una chica de su edad apareció frente a ella con la varita levantada.

-Quién eres? Y qué quieres?-pregunto Jennifer mientras levantaba la varita.

-Venganza-respondió la chica y una sádica sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Crucio!

-Ahhhhhh!-la pelinegra se retorcía en el piso de dolor, intento concentrarse y- Impedimenta!-la tortura termino.

-Así que sabes jugar? Tus padres también sabían y mira donde terminaron.

-Quien eres?

-Megan Riddle.

-Riddle? Voldemort?

-Así que sabes el secreto de mi padre. Escucha él quiere hablar contigo y yo te recomiendo que vengas por las buenas. Mis compañeros ya deben estar recuperados y no te va gustar lo que te van hacer si te niegas a venir.

-Tu padre mato a mis padres jamás iré con él.

-Desmaius!-Jennifer cayo desmayada, Megan la ato.

-Bien hecho Malfoy, volvamos con mi padre-y desaparecieron de ahí.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Creíste lo que Voldemort te dijo?-pregunto Ashley incrédula mientras terminaba de ponerle la venda en el vientre.

-Él tiene razón, lo único que quería era llevarse a James, hacer un ritual mágico y devolverlo pero mis padres no podían permitir que se llevaran su niño y murieron salvándolo.

-A ustedes también las salvaron o me vas a negar que las persiguieron y las lastimaron?-pregunto una enojada Ashley empezando a curar su brazo.

-Eso era para que no ayudáramos a James.

-No puedo creerlo te han lavado el cerebro.

-Eso es mentira, solo me di cuenta de que James es un peligro así que voy a ayudar a Voldemort para deshacernos de él.

-Te volviste loca!-grito Ashley completamente enfadada, le vendo el brazo, hizo aparecer ropa y dijo- no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a James entiendes?

-Y cómo se supone que me detendrás? Soy su hermana que hace mucho tiempo que no ve, se alegrara de verme y estará conmigo y cuando menos se lo espere lo matare.

-No harás nada de eso porque él no sabe quien sos-dijo Ashley triunfalmente mientras hacia aparecer una camisa del uniforme al darse cuenta de que la suya estaba manchada de sangre.

-Qué? Cómo que no me recuerda?-pregunto Jennifer claramente dolida.

-No él decidió olvidarse de todo, de ti, de mi, de sus hermanas y amigos.

-No puede ser, James no haría algo así.

-Pues lo hizo, así que mientras yo intento ver como hacer que recupere sus recuerdos mantente alejada de él-dijo Ashley y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Te vas?

-Por supuesto, tengo clases y tengo que cambiarme.

-Pero y yo?

-Tu no eres mi amiga Potter, eres una persona totalmente distinta en el cuerpo de mi amiga, cuando vuelvas a la normalidad entonces podremos hablar-dijo Ashley y antes de salir agrego-procura que no te vea Dumbledore.-y la puerta se cerro.

-Ashley-susurro la chica viendo como su amiga se iba- algún día lo entenderás.

La castaña salió del baño del tercer piso ya cambiada y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, una vez allí agarro pergamino y tinta y empezó a escribir.

_Megan:_

_Tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas, o mejor dicho tu tienes que hacerlo. Ven lo más rápido que puedas porque hay problemas y tu los ocasionaste. No te diré nada más, se que me mentiste y me engañaste_ y _de ahora en más estoy sola en esto de James. Vendrás hablaremos y luego te iras de mi vida, Katie tenia razón no se podía confiar en ti._

_Ashley Torres._

_Pd: espero que vengas sola para nuestro encuentro porque sino pensare que eres una cobarde._

-Pink ven aquí bonita-dijo la castaña llamando a su lechuza-llévale esto a Megan, la chica de ojos rojos si?-la lechuza le picoteo afectuosamente el dedo y salió volando- bien ahora tengo que ir a encantamientos.

Clases de encantamientos.

-Bien como la mayoría ya domina los encantamientos Vitelius pasaremos practicar magia sin varita-empezó a explicar el profesor Flitwick- se pondrán en parejas y practicaran el encantamiento Wingardium Leviosa. Pónganse a trabajar!

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a intentar pero nadie lograba nada hasta que Ashley logro hacer que su pluma se elevara un poco.

-Muy bien hecho, 10 puntos para Ravenclaw-dijo el profesor contento-

-Lo hiciste muy bien-la felicito James.

-Gracias si quieres te puedo ayudar.

-En serio? Porque a mi se me da fatal encantamientos.

-Qué te parece hoy a la noche? Tipo once?-pregunto la chica mientras cruzaba los dedos por debajo de la mesa.

-Claro nos vemos en la torre de astronomía te parece?-acepto el chico sin darse cuenta que una pelirroja había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

-Si perfecto.

Las clases para las chicas, los merodeadores y Ashley continuaron normales. La cena paso tranquila y sin ningún problema hasta que dieron las once menos diez.

-Bueno amor me tengo que ir-dijo James, eran los únicos que habían quedado en la sala común.

-A dónde vas?

-A verme con Ashley, me va a ayudar en encantamientos.

-Genial si alguien te ve podría ser el escándalo que estamos esperando-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que si, nos vemos-le dio un suave beso y se fue.

Ashley esperaba a que James llegara mientras se preguntaba que iba hacer, le enseñaría encantamientos y tal vez podrían hablar un poco para ver si podía averiguar algo sobre la amnesia del chico.

-Aquí estas, el castillo es enorme me costo mucho encontrarte-dijo Jennifer mientras entraba, vestía el uniforme del colegio.

-Qué haces con el uniforme?

-Tenia que ponerme algo para no llamar la atención, además nadie me vio así que no te preocupes.

-Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Ashley mirándola enojada.

-Vine a hablar contigo.

-Ya te dije que no tenemos nada de que hablar tu no eres mi amiga.

-Si lo soy, tan difícil es aceptar que cambie?-pregunto la morena.

-Jennifer no solo cambiaste sino que te volviste fría y rencorosa.

-Tengo suficientes motivos para haberme vuelto así-replico la chica.

-Ya lo se, solo que no entiendo tu cambio. Y sigo firme no dejare que le hagas daño a James.

-Pues entonces tendré que quitarte de mi camino Torres-dijo Jennifer con una sádica sonrisa mientras sus ojos se ponían oscuros-no dejare que interfieras.

-Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto la castaña al ver como su amiga sacaba su varita y la apuntaba.

-Tengo que eliminarte, pero no te preocupes no te matare, me servirás más viva que muerta.

-A qué te refieres.

-Poción multijugos-y con esas palabras Ashley comprendió lo que planeaba hacer Jennifer.- Desmaius!

-Protego!

-Expelliarmus!

-Impedimenta!

-No quiero lastimarte Ashley en serio, solo quiero cumplir mi misión. Crucio!-grito Jennifer y sus ojos se oscurecieron más.

-Ahhhh-Ashley gritaba y se retorcía en el piso- Jennifer por favor.

-Sectusempra-del cuerpo de la castaña empezó a salir sangre mientras aparecían cada vez más y más heridas.

-Jennifer-susurro la castaña antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**Bueno acá termina el capitulo espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Qué pasara en el próximo cap?**

**Si les gusto el capitulo vayan un poco más abajo, apreten GO y dejen un REVIEW si?**

**Nos vemos.**

**Hermpotter90**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!! Lamento mucho el retraso de este cap. Voy a tratar de subir el capitulo 10 lo más pronto que pueda.**

**No molesto más y les dejo leer.**

_**El regreso de la Orden del Fénix.**_

James caminaba por los pasillos que a esa hora estaban desiertos, no tenia de que preocuparse ya que al ser premio anual los profesores pensarían que estaba haciendo alguna ronda. Siguió caminando, cuando escucho unos pasos, giro y no vio nada. Desde hacia unos días tenia un mal presentimiento pero no sabia sobre que, solamente había un presencia que no le daba buena espina pero no sabia donde encontrarla, suspiro y se revolvió el pelo, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que se le estaba haciendo tarde para su cita con Ashley, empezó a apurar el paso cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Sabia que no eras de confiar, no puedes serle fiel a nadie cierto Potter?

-Evans! Qué haces acá?-pregunto James sorprendido de ver a la chica ahí.

-Soy premio anual Potter.

-Eso ya lo se-respondió el chico fríamente-pero hoy no tienes ronda.

-No, no tengo ronda solo quiero ver que no le hagas daño a Ann, así que Potter porque no vienes conmigo a la sala común, creo que tu ronda ya termino-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Veras no puedo ir porque tengo una cita-dijo el chico y antes de que continuara la chica lo interrumpió.

-Lo sabia esta engañando a Ann.

-Es una cita de estudio, Ashley me va a ayudar con la magia sin varita.

-Torres debí suponerlo-murmuro la pelirroja.

-Dijiste algo?

-No, nada más que yo te puedo enseñar a hacer magia sin varita y así Ann no se sentirá mal por dejarte ir a encontrarte con otras chicas.

-Ann estaba celosa?-preguntó sorprendido el merodeador.

-Bueno en realidad no parecía muy celosa pero es mi amiga y es mi deber protegerla de gente como tu.

-Gente como yo? A que te refieres Evans?-pregunto un molesto James.

-Tu sabes, usan a las personas y luego las dejan tiradas.

-Yo no haré eso con Ann.

-Siempre dicen lo mismo y al final terminan haciéndolo, pero no dejare que eso pase así que vamos Potter-dijo Lily y empezó a caminar.- Potter que esperas? Vamos que te tengo que enseñar encantamientos.

-Escucha bien Evans -dijo el chico con una voz seria y potente, su rostro totalmente serio al igual que sus ojos, Lily lo miro sorprendida nunca pensó que Potter pudiera ponerse así- yo nunca le haría eso a Ann, entiendes?

-Tu pasado te condena Potter y se que lo volverás a hac...-la pelirroja no puedo terminar la frase ya que James la estampo contra un pares.

-No lo haré y sabes por que Evans? Responde sabes?

-No, no se-respondió una llorosa Lily- Potter me lastimas.

-Porque Ann es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y nunca jugaría con ella.

-La amas?-pregunto con dificultad Lily.

-Si, la amo Evans-respondió el merodeador antes de dar media vuelta e irse hacia la sala común. Lily espero unos minutos y luego emprendió el mismo camino que el chico.

En la torre de astronomía un silencio estremecedor cernía el lugar, se podía observar la silueta de una muchacha de diecisiete años arrodillada sobre otra silueta de una chica de la misma edad echada en el piso. La primer figura temblaba como si estuviera en medio de un ataque de llanto, mientras que la segunda permanecía inmóvil en el piso. De repente un suave Plop interrumpió el silencio y una tercera chica apareció, rápidamente aparto a la llorosa muchacha y sacando una varita empezó a recitar un largo conjuro, que parecía un canción, lo repitió tres veces y el cuerpo que estaba en el piso empezó a convulsionar. Unos minutos pasaron y todo ceso, el silencio volvió a inundar el lugar y unos ojos verdes se abrieron para contemplar a su salvadora.

-Megan-susurro la chica con voz débil.

-Ashley todo esta bien, solo necesitas descansar-dijo la Megan mirándola preocupada.- qué paso?

-Jennifer-dijo como única respuesta Ashley.

-Escucha ya vengo si? Iré a hablar con ella y luego vendré para llevarte hasta tu cuarto.

-Por que me mentiste? Yo confié en ti.

-Lo se y todo tiene un explicación pero primero déjame hablar con Jennifer si?

-Hazlo no te lo estoy impidiendo.

-Preferiría hacerlo afuera.-dijo la chica y vio como la castaña se incorporaba con dificultad- que haces?

-Voy a ir afuera con ustedes.

-Ashley te contare todo pero más tarde.

-Si vas a contarme todo no hay nada de malo en que escuche o si? Total me lo vas a decir o no?

-Bien, apóyate aquí-dijo Meg y la apoyo contra una pared antes de darse vuelta y encarar a una pelinegra en un estado de pánico.

-Se puede saber que mierda paso por tu cabeza para lanzarle un Sectusempra?

-Ella se estaba interponiendo a las ordenes de tu padre y yo tenia que hacer algo para detenerla-explico Jennifer con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pero un Sectusempra? No era más fácil aturdirla o sacarle la varita?

-Lo intente pero no pude y luego recordé que había escuchado que este era un buen hechizo y pensé que podía funcionar.

-Vete de aquí-dijo Megan con una voz fría.

-Qué?

-Que te vayas, vuelve al bosque, ve con mi padre no me importa a donde pero aléjate de Ashley y del colegio entendiste?

-Por qué? Quien crees que eres para darme ordenes?

-Soy la hija de tu jefe por lo tanto tienes que obedecerme, ahora te iras, te quedaras en el bosque y cuando te necesite te llamare, entendiste?

-Si señorita-dijo Jennifer y se dirigió hacia la salida pero se quedo ahí parada mirando a Ashley.

-Que esperas vete-le espeto Megan.

-Lo siento Ashley, en verdad lo siento-y sus ojos se volvieron de un color azul cálido y salió de ahí.

-Jennifer-dijo con dificultad la castaña intentando incorporarse-esa era Jennifer mi amiga, que fue lo que le paso Meg?

-Cuando la lleve con mi padre él le dijo lo que supuestamente había pasado con sus padres y que James era el culpable de todo, por supuesto ella no creyó nada de lo que él le dijo pero Voldemort es muy persuasivo-contó tristemente Meg.

-Qué le hizo?

-Le modifico la memoria con un encantamiento antiguo que mezcla la magia negra y Antigua pero antes de que lo hiciera logre hablar con ella y ahí supe la verdad.

-La verdad?-pregunto la castaña confundida.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenia siete años y mi padre vino a buscarme para hacerse cargo de mi y enseñarme la magia oscura. Toda mi vida crecí rodeada de odio y oscuridad, muertes y torturas tanto que ansié la venganza por la muerte de mi madre y cuando le pregunte a mi padre quien lo había hecho me dijo que habían sido los Potter. Desde los siete años creí que ellos habían matado a mi madre y quise la venganza por eso cuando mi padre fue por James yo también fui para entretenerme con algún miembro de la familia no importaba cual mientras fuera un Potter.

-Y qué hizo que cambiaras de opinión?

-Conocer a Jennifer, ella se resistió durante de seis meses de la tortura psicológica y física de mi padre antes de que éste decidiera cambiarle la memoria, durante ese tiempo le llevaba comida y aunque al principio la torturaba luego me pareció aburrido hacerlo y empecé a hablar con ella, la conocí y me di cuenta que sus padres no habían matado a los míos ni que ningún Potter podría hacer daño. Además escuche a mi padre hablando con uno de sus mortifagos diciéndole que él había matado a mi madre y que el odio que yo sentía por los Potter ayudaría a acabar con ellos, cuando intente salvar a Jennifer fue demasiado tarde ya que mi padre había hecho el hechizo y no tenia poder suficiente para romperlo, así que decidí ponerme en contacto con alguna de las otras hermanas ya que había visto como James le pedía al viejo que le borrara la memoria, pero me di cuenta de que no podía meterlas en este lió que todavía eran muy pequeñas para meterse en una guerra así que recordé que ustedes estaban en la casa también y averigüé que Jennifer vivía contigo y fui a buscarte.

-Y ahora tienes el poder para sacarle el encantamiento?

-Si y no-ante la cara de confusión de la ojiverde explico-tengo el poder por la parte de magia oscura pero no el de la magia antigua que en realidad vendría a hacer la blanca.

-Pero como puede tu padre usar la magia blanca? Es Voldemort.

-Utilizo la parte de Riddle que aun quedaba en él, la parte en la que amaba a mi madre.

-Pero ella me miro como antes, como cuando vivía conmigo.

-Lo se, creo que se esta empezando a resistir al hechizo, sus poderes se hacen más fuertes y al verte puede ser que la Jennifer de quince años reaccionara.

-Qué haremos? Quiere matar a James.

-Por ahora no vendrá ella me respeta y cumplirá mis ordenes pero no puedo asegurar que no le informe a mi padre y si lo hace estaré en un gran problema, tu estas bien?

-Si estoy mejor perdí mucha sangre pero ahora descansare y tomare una poción.

-Cómo vas con James?

-Mal, ahora iba a venir pero supongo que Jefferson no lo habrá dejado. Pero en verdad no avanzo casi nada, no se porque quiso olvidar y no le provoque ningún recuerdo.

-Tranquila, cuando llegan los demás?

-Dentro de unas semanas.

-Veras que ahí todo saldrá bien son más y James será forzado a recordar. El viejo no sospecha nada?

-No, creo que no, por lo menos no me mando a llamar ni nada, simplemente me selecciono y ya esta.

-Bien, escucha yo me iré y veré que hacer con Jennifer. Mientras tanto sigue con el plan y quien es Jefferson?

-Su novia-dijo Ashley con una sonrisa-hacen una pareja re tierna.

-Tienes que sepáralos y ser tu su novia.

-Qué? Estas loca? No haré eso James esta feliz con ella y a mi no me gusta él.

-Cierto te gusta su melliza-dijo Meg con una sonrisa juguetona en la boca.

No me gusta-dijo Ashley dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a la pelinegra mientras esta reía ente el sonrojo de la castaña.

-Lo que tu digas pero déjame decirte que ella no paraba de hablar de vos cuando estaba en el calabozo.

-No me interesa, y no separare a James de su chica, si antes fui su mejor amiga lo volveré a hacer y lograre averiguar que fue lo que paso.

-Eso antes de que lleguen los demás así ya saben el hechizo que hay que hacer o por hay es una poción.

-Lo intentare, ahora me ayudas a llegar a mi habitación.

-Claro vamos-Meg se levanto y la ayudo a levantarse y caminaron hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-Detente-dijo Ashley unos pasillos antes de llegar.

-Qué pasa? Te siente mal?

-No pero hazte invisible si el señor del cuadro te ve no te dejara entrar.

-Esta bien-y sacando la varita se apunto a si misma y murmuro- Corpus Invisibuls.

-Bien vamos.

-Señorita Torres que son estas horas de llegada?-pregunto Sir Robert, el cuadro que impedía la entrada a la sala común.

-Se me hizo tarde en la biblioteca y después me perdí-explico Ashley tímidamente, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con cuadros.

-Oh esta bien, contraseña?

-Vivan las águilas!

-Exacto! Adelante-y se corrió dejando que Ashley y Meg entraran.

-Vivan las águilas?-pregunto Meg levantando una ceja.

No molestes y llévame a mi cuarto.

-Esta bien, esta bien dónde es tu cuarto?

-Arriba a la derecha.

-Bien vamos.-caminaron por un pasillo lleno de habitaciones hasta llegar a la mitad donde se veía un pequeño cartel con los apellidos, en la puerta solamente se veía el apellido Torres.- dormís sola?

-Si, no había puesto para mi en algún cuarto de chicas grandes y no iba a dormir con las de primer año así que el profesor Dumbledore me dejo un cuarto para mi sola.

-Que suerte! El viejito por fin hace algo bien.

-Como sea entremos-entraron al cuarto que era grande, se veía una cama al lado de la ventana, un escritorio ya que no había otras camas que ocuparan espacio, un armario y un pequeño baúl- ve al baño ahí debe estar la poción-indico Ashley mientras se recostaba en su cama.

-Esta igual que el cuarto de tu casa solo que este tiene los colores de Ravenclaw.

-Lo se, encontraste la poción-pregunto la castaña mirando hacia la puerta del baño.

-Esta no es, esta tampoco mmm... acá esta!!-dijo Meg y salió con una sonrisa, se sentó en la cama y se la dio de tomar- bien ahora tengo que irme no creo que Jennifer me espere mucho más y es mejor que este con ella para que no vaya con mi padre porque si este ve que esta resistiendo el hechizo no quiero imaginarme lo que va a pasar.

-Si mejor vete. Oye, como entraste sin que Dumbledore se de cuenta?

-De la misma forma que Jennifer y es un secreto.

-Nunca me cuentas nada-dijo Ashley haciendo un puchero.

-Eres muy pequeña para saberlo-respondió Meg con una sonrisa juguetona es los labios-Accio escoba!

-No soy pequeña, decime.

-Cuando vuelva si todo va bien con James te diré.

-Eso es chantaje-refunfuño mirando como su amiga se subía a la escoba ya lista para partir- Meg-la chica giro y la miro, sus ojos chocaron-gracias y si confió en ti.

-Lo se enana, no te preocupes salvaremos a James y a Jennifer.

-Cuento contigo-dijo Ashley a Meg que sonrió y se fue.

La castaña se acostó con la poción ya haciendo efecto y sanándola y haciendo que recupere la sangre. Miro el techo y sonrió, todo saldría bien, Meg sabia lo que estaba haciendo y ella confiaba en que todo saldría bien, en que Jennifer y James volverían a hacer lo mismo, solo había que esperar a que llegaran los demás, hablaría con ellos y el plan empezaría.

Mientras tanto en otra escuela de magia lejos de Hogwarts dos chicas estaba sentadas tranquilamente en un medio de un sala circular con tres cabezas saliendo de distintas chimeneas, estaban hablando en murmullos de lo que parecía un tema importante. Siguieron hablando en susurros unos con otros hasta que la final una de las chicas que estaba sentada se levanto, tenia el pelo negro y ojos grises.

-Esta decidido, Ashley ya no es de confianza y Jennifer se unió a Voldemort, supongo que Ashley no tardara en seguir su camino ya que se junta mucho con Megan Riddle, mientras que James todavía no recuerda nada. Lo que haremos será eliminar a Riddle y ver si podemos recuperar a las chicas si no se puede serán tratadas como mortifagas y no recibirán ningún trato especial y no ocuparemos de que James recupere la memoria. Luego de esto declaro el regreso de la Orden del Fénix bajo el orden de Katie William hasta que recuperemos a James. Están de acuerdo?-pregunto y miro a un chico y una chica de dieciséis años, el chico era castaño de ojos miel y la chica castaña con ojos color chocolate, ambos asintieron. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia un niña de once años que parecía demasiado frágil y pequeña para estar en esa orden pero en su mirada había un gran valor y determinación para alguien de sus edad, tenia el pelo negro y ojos azules, la niña asintió también- Liz?-le pregunto a una castaña de ojos azules de catorce años que la miro con duda por un momento pero luego asintió- Bien la Orden del Fénix ha renacido-y así con un movimiento de la varita y cinco fénix volvieron a aparecer en los antebrazos derechos de los chicos.

**Hola!! Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, se que es más corto que el anterior asi que pido disculpas tratare de hacer más largo el próximo.**

**Por favor dejen Reviews ya que estos me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Hermspotter90.**


End file.
